


A Battle of Fire and Lightning

by Stacysmash



Series: Between Love and Duty: A Merlin AU [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daichi as Arthur, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kuroo as Merlin, M/M, Merlin AU, Part 4, Pre Relationship, Rating will go up, Romance, Sequel, Sexual Tension, Smut In Final Chapter, Some graphic descriptions, Violence, series fic, side KiyoYui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Yaku arrives in Karasuno to inform Kuroo that their village is being attacked and he needs his help. Daichi decides to join them and do what he can since the King refused to send knights to take care of the problem. They quickly build a plan to fight back but a loose tongue in the village threatens to destroy Kuroo and Daichi's friendship and the hope of anything more. Can they save the village while dealing with their own heartbreak?Part 4 of Merlin SeriesPart 1 can be readhere!





	1. Chapter 1

It was a serene morning, the light filtering in through Daichi’s window and casting the entire room in a glow. The window was cracked open, allowing a breeze to flow in with the distant chatter of Karasuno waking up with the dawn. The atmosphere was relaxed as Kuroo slipped Daichi’s sleep shirt up his back and over his head.

As usual, Daichi snatched it from Kuroo’s grip and draped it over his head with a deep laugh. Kuroo didn’t mind; it was a relief to have something occupy him instead of staring at Daichi’s naked body. He gets enough glimpses of it throughout the day to fill his dreams with lustful images of what he would do if he could ever get his hands on his prince.

It was quiet as they fell into their routine, performing their well-rehearsed dance around each other. Kuroo heated a pail of water over the fire while Daichi arranged a chair at the end of the bed, fixing it to face the light flooding in. Kuroo precariously crossed the room with his pail, sloshing a bit of water across his front and suffering from Daichi’s quiet laughter.

Daichi settled in the chair and leaned back, wearing only the pants he slept in. There were moments when Kuroo entirely forgot himself and blatantly drank in the sight of him. His tanned skin stretched over muscles, flexing with every little movement. Faded bruises and old scars revealed the trials of Daichi’s past, some Kuroo had witnessed and others from before they met.

Wherever they came from, Kuroo knew them all. He could close his eyes and map every single one with his fingers. It bewildered him that some people would find them unattractive. To him, there wasn’t one unattractive aspect of Daichi. Otherwise, he would have fewer problems to deal with on a daily basis.

Daichi cleared his throat and Kuroo drew his gaze up to meet Daichi’s teasing eyes. His face flushed hotter than the steaming water in the pail, and he coughed into his arm to pass it off. There was hardly a point, Daichi had caught him staring.

_But it didn’t seem to bother him at all._

Kuroo took a deep breath to calm his heart and picked up the narrow blade. He scraped it across the stone and stole a glance at Daichi. He seemed content, gazing out the window at the beautiful morning beyond. Kuroo’s chest ached from the sight. He loved Daichi so much it was difficult to breathe some days.

He shook his head and turned back to his work before he was caught again. The last thing he wanted to do was make Daichi uncomfortable. He was no longer being subtle about his desires and he was more certain than ever that Daichi knew. That was okay. As long as he didn’t throw Kuroo away and choose someone else as his servant. He could handle not being loved back but he couldn’t bear any separation between them.

Once the blade was sharpened, he didn’t even need to instruct Daichi as he tipped his chin up obediently and allowed Kuroo to smooth the cream over his skin. Shaving their master’s facial hair seemed mundane to other servants, but it happened to be Kuroo’s favorite chore. This way he had every excuse to be as close to Daichi as he wanted. His eyes had a reason to linger on his face and his fingers a purpose to stroke Daichi’s skin.

It was the obvious trust involved with the act that Kuroo loved the most. Daichi smiled as his eyes closed, sighing as Kuroo’s blade slipped over his skin and removed all the unwanted hair. Kuroo could tell when someone was uneasy or nervous. Daichi was completely relaxed as Kuroo skimmed the blade up his throat and over his chin. The sun had barely risen, and Kuroo had already lost count how many times he thought about how much he loved him.

The other pleasant thing about shaving was the amount of focus and precision it required. Kuroo could let his mind free and not worry about anything else. There were no concerns about the future, Daichi’s feelings, or his own idiocy.

He paused when he arrived at a moment that he required Daichi’s attention. Kuroo didn’t bother saying anything, just reached over and tugged gently on Daichi’s earlobe. Daichi opened his eyes and tried not to smile, failing in the most endearing way possible. Kuroo showed him what he needed, stretching his top lip as far down past his teeth as it would go. Daichi’s deep chuckles stirred Kuroo’s lust right up to the surface until Daichi obliterated it by pulling his lip down to stretch the skin under his nose, forming the most unattractive expression in existence. Kuroo snickered and held Daichi’s chin to keep his head still, running the blade smoothly over the area. He nodded when he was finished and Daichi’s face went back to normal, smiling at Kuroo as if he expected praise. He received nothing but an eye roll and so Daichi lightly kicked him in the shin.

Kuroo wiped the blade clean and resumed his work, running it across Daichi’s cheeks. He had shaved the majority of Daichi’s face when he finally noticed that Daichi hadn’t shut his eyes like he usually does. They remained open and pinned on Kuroo the entire time although Kuroo couldn’t imagine his face was interesting enough to stare at.

When Daichi realized that Kuroo had noticed, he didn’t avert his gaze like Kuroo expected him to. Instead, he smiled, something shy and yet whispered a challenge that stirred Kuroo’s competitive nature. Kuroo smirked back and reached out to grip the chair for support. He loomed over Daichi, pretending to inspect every part of his face for anything he might have missed.

Daichi’s eyes darkened to black, his freshly shaven face dappling with pink. His smile deepened, dimples pricking into his cheeks and proving to Kuroo that he wasn’t unsettled at all by their closeness. Kuroo hummed and stroked his fingers across Daichi’s chin, turning his face as he leaned a bit closer. His hand slipped down to cradle Daichi’s neck, tipping his face up to be even his own. He lifted his knee and slipped it onto the chair, nestling into the heat between Daichi’s legs. Daichi’s smile melted away with a soft gasp and Kuroo could feel his heart racing beneath his fingertips.

At that point, it was no longer about winning or losing a silent challenge. Daichi’s lips were parted and his warm breath shuddered over Kuroo’s face. His chest was heaving and the sight of him underneath Kuroo was driving him insane. The blade was still in his other hand, but he ignored it as he rested his closed fist on the table and leaned further in. Daichi’s eyes widened but his parted lips curled back into a smile as he lifted off the chair toward Kuroo.

The door to Daichi’s room burst open at that moment, and Kuroo scrambled back several feet as he clutched his throbbing chest. Michimiya bounced in and startled when she saw the livid looks on their faces.

“What the hell, Michimiya?! Do you know how to knock?”

“Oh, did I interrupt something?” She giggled, her face bright with interest. Kuroo growled and held up the blade in his hand.

“I was shaving him! I could have slit his throat.”

Michimiya’s mouth dropped open in horror, her hands whipping up to smack her own cheeks.

“Are you serious? Daichi, I’m so sorry!”

“It’s fine, luckily Kuroo was just finishing up,” He said dryly, standing up from his chair and patting his face dry with a towel. Kuroo’s whole body drooped with disappointment. He was almost certain they were about to kiss. His mind whirled with possible curses he could hex Michimiya with, but he knew the poor girl didn’t mean it.

“So, what’s so important that you run into the Prince’s chambers without knocking?”

“I, oh wait, I was so startled I just forgot.  Hold on!”

They groaned as she ran out of the room and retraced her steps down the hall. Kuroo shook his head and grabbed Daichi’s fresh shirt, helping him slip inside while Michimiya came rushing back in.

“I remembered! Kuroo, someone’s here to see you.”

It took a moment for the words to fully process for Kuroo until he saw Daichi arch an eyebrow at him. He glanced from him to Michimiya and at last the words clicked, though they were still confusing.

“Someone’s here to see me? Who?”

“Oh, I didn’t catch his name.”

“You’re really shit at your job, you know?”

“My job isn’t to be a messenger for you, okay? I was with Ukai when the young man came in.”

“Okay, young man. That’s a start, at least. What did he look like?”

“He’s only a little taller than me, brown hair and big pretty brown eyes. All he said was to drag Kuroo’s ass down there so he could kick it.”

“It’s Yakkun!” Kuroo cheered and Michimiya snorted into her hand.

“Yaku? Your friend from Nekoma?” Daichi asked, cocking his head with curiosity.

“Yeah! Oh man, he _is_ here to kick my ass. I promised them months ago I’d visit, and I still have yet to do it.”

“Well, we should hurry so you can join him.”

“Is that okay?”

“Of course! As long as I get to meet him myself.”

Kuroo narrowed his eyes at Daichi, not enjoying the sly grin on his face.

“I have a bad feeling about this. Not like I have a choice.”

“Nope, none at all.”

Once Daichi was dressed and presentable, they took a different route than usual to head toward Ukai’s quarters. Nerves rattled around in Kuroo’s stomach. He missed his friends and family but there was security in keeping his two lives separate from one another. Nekoma was a small village on the edge of Karasuno, resting against the river that separated them from Fukurodani. It was one of those communities where everyone knew everything about each other and considering Kuroo had been born with magic, there wasn’t a person there who didn’t know about it.

When he was young, his mother had tried keeping it a secret. But unlike many people who discover magical abilities in their teens or later, Kuroo was shooting fireworks out of his fingers as a toddler and created thunderstorms whenever he threw a tantrum. The people of Nekoma saw themselves as a tightly-knit family, however, and everyone swore to keep Kuroo’s magic a secret until the day they died. Eventually, Kuroo learned to control his powers through the kindness of traveling druids, passing through on their way to safer lands.

Many offered to take Kuroo with them to be with his own kind but the thought of being parted from him was too much for his mother. Despite that, he still lost her at an early age to sickness and was raised by his grandparents instead. Meanwhile, his father lived happily somewhere else without any responsibilities since he had abandoned them shortly after Kuroo was born. Something Kuroo was only slightly bitter about.

He was still excited to see his old friend and he rushed past Daichi to open the door. He bounded inside and looked around in confusion, not seeing anyone but Ukai working at his long table with steaming vials. Pain shot across the back of his legs and Kuroo crashed to the floor, barely catching himself before he broke his nose on the tile. He yelped as a hand gripped his arm and yanked him onto his back, giving him a full view of his old friend.

“You idiot! It’s been over a year since we’ve seen your stupid face, I should beat the shit out of you for only sending us a few measly letters.”

“Yakkun, I would like you to meet Prince Daichi,” Kuroo groaned, gesturing a shaky hand toward the door. Yaku’s face paled as his body went rigid. Slowly, he turned and whimpered when he saw Daichi leaning against the doorway with a wide grin on his face.

“Y-Your Majesty! I’m so sorry, I didn’t know you were here. Please forgive me.”

Daichi cringed and grasped Yaku’s arms before he bowed several more times. “You’re fine! Please, don’t stop on my account.”

“Huh?”

“Usually, I take great offense to someone mistreating my servants but since you’re such a close friend of Kuroo’s, I’ll let it slide,” He chuckled and stepped over Kuroo’s body, settling on his cot as if he was waiting to watch an entertaining play. After a moment of stunned silence, Yaku gripped his stomach and laughed until tears leaked from the corner of his eyes.

“Wow! Out of all the masters Kuroo could have ended up with, I’m so glad it was you. It’s an honor to meet you, your Majesty.”

“I’m pleased to meet you as well! Kuroo’s talked a lot about his friends and family from back home, it’s wonderful to finally be introduced to one.”

“He has? Huh… What are you pouting for?!” He yelled at Kuroo who had remained on the floor with his arms wrapped around his legs, resting his face on his knees.

“I got hurt and nobody cares,” He said, sending a particular glare to Daichi who smiled even wider in return. “So, you showed up to drag me back to Nekoma for a visit?”

“Uh, yes and no.”

“What do you mean?”

Yaku sighed, his eyes wandering away as he considered his next words. It was only then that Kuroo noticed the dark circles under his eyes and several fading bruises and cuts.

“We’re in a bit of trouble. No, not a bit of trouble, a _lot_ of trouble. There’s a band of raiders that’s been hitting a lot of villages around and if we don’t give them a certain amount of our food and supplies, they destroy houses and beat random people. They don’t discriminate either; they’ll hurt an older person or a child if they can get their hands on them.”

“When did this start?” Daichi asked, his demeanor more serious than before. Yaku blinked at him for a moment and shrugged.

“About two months ago. We were hoping they’d just move on, but they come every other week and we’re worried they’ll kill someone. Winter’s coming up soon and we won’t have enough food to last us through at this rate.”

“Is everyone really alright?” Kuroo bit his lip as images of his grandparents and Kenma floated through his head but he relaxed as Yaku nodded.

“More or less. Not sure how long that will last though. We didn’t know if you’d be able to help but thought at the very least you would have some ideas.”

Daichi stood before Kuroo could answer, reaching out a hand to help him up. Once he was on his feet, he turned toward Yaku.

“You came all this way for Kuroo? I mean, I understand he should know since it’s his village, but why not take this matter to the King? We need to know if any of our villages are being attacked.”

“Forgive me, your Highness, but we didn’t think the King would do anything about it. The other villagers sent messengers, but he’s always been too busy to bother with them.”

Yaku flinched when Daichi’s face flashed with anger and Kuroo touched his arm reassuringly. He knew Daichi’s ire wasn’t directed at Yaku but at his father for neglecting his people.

“Come with me, I’ll bring the matter to him myself.”

Daichi brushed past them and into the hall. Even with his long legs, it was a struggle for Kuroo to catch up with him and Yaku was nearly left in the dust. When he fell into step next to Kuroo, he tugged on his sleeve for him to lean over.

“Prince Daichi seems like a good man.”

Kuroo fought to keep his pride from oozing into his expression but he knew he probably wasn’t fooling Yaku.

“He’s okay.”

Yaku snorted and shoved Kuroo with his shoulder. “Which means you’re crazy about him. I’m glad. With him on our side, maybe we can save the village.”

“Yeah, don’t worry. Even if he can’t do anything, I know he’ll let me go back with you.”

Yaku smiled and looked him over. “You look healthy. Seems like they feed you well enough.”

“Of course! Can’t you tell I’ve grown?” Kuroo asked, puffing out his chest.

“Not really. Lev is definitely taller than you now.”

“What?! That turd.”

“Oh, speaking of turd—”

“No, no, no, I don’t want to hear it.”

Yaku yanked on his arm to pull his finger from his ears but he kept them properly plugged as he hummed loud enough to block out whatever gross story Yaku was telling him about Lev. In front of them, Daichi glanced over his shoulder at them, slowing his pace slightly. Kuroo nearly tripped over his feet at seeing Daichi’s amused smile.

“Kuroo?” Yaku murmured when Daichi had turned back around.

“Yeah?”

“Just _how_ crazy about him are you?”

“You know, the normal amount?”

“Like hell you are. You look more head over heels than Yamamoto whenever Alisa’s around.”

“That bad, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“We can talk about it later, we’re nearly there.”

Yaku nodded and they both fell silent, straightening up as they approached the throne room. The doors were open with a guard on either side. There were many people scattered around, asking to be seen by the king for various reasons but only a few had been allowed entrance. Daichi’s frown deepened as he saw his father’s knights bark at them to give him room to get by. The crowd gasped and bowed low but Daichi patted their arms and urged them to straighten with a gentle voice as he passed by. He hissed a reprimand to the guards to be kinder on his way in and Kuroo smirked at the redness of the knights’ faces.

The King was seated on his throne with a table stretched out in front of him. On it was a pile of documents, set aside as he listened to a few citizens plead their cases. Behind him stood Takeda Ittetsu, the King’s advisor, with an armful of documents. It was astounding for someone so young to attend the King in his most important matters, but Kuroo knew he earned the position well, throwing his heart and soul into keeping the peace within the kingdom as well as outside of it.

Daichi paused some distance behind the villagers speaking with the King, clasping his hands behind him to wait his turn. The King glanced up at him and was about to speak but Daichi raised a hand, not wanting to interrupt.

The villager’s request seemed a little mundane compared to the urgency of Yaku’s situation but Daichi seemed determined to give them their chance. It was moments like these that made Kuroo wonder about the future when Daichi would be king. Every time Daichi was displeased with the way his father handled things, Kuroo could see his mind working the problem over and forming his own plan for doing better.

He tried remaining patient for the day Daichi would become King. After all, there were probably more such moments he needed to prepare him for the day of his coronation. When Kuroo arrived over a year ago, he knew for certain that Daichi would not have been the best king if he had ascended the throne at that moment. Since then, his ever-increasing maturity was astounding, and he wondered how much more he would grow before his time to be king arrived.

“Daichi, you may approach now,” the King commanded as the villager wandered past them and out the doors. Daichi kept his chin high as he walked forward, giving Takeda a polite nod.

“Your Majesty, I have uncovered a situation that needs your attention.”

“It must be urgent for you to bring it to me personally. What happened?”

Daichi turned slightly to gesture to Yaku, beckoning him to come forward. “This is an old friend of Kuroo’s from Nekoma. He says that bandits are attacking the village and many surrounding it. They’re taking the food the villagers will need for winter and if they refuse, they are beating the villagers, even the elderly and children. Is there any way we can help? Perhaps send a few of our knights to hunt them down?”

The King sighed and leaned back in his throne, his fingers drumming on his armrest. “Daichi, I am proud of you for being so concerned with the lives of our villagers. One thing you will have to learn though is that a king needs to be always thinking of the big picture.”

“What is the big picture, Father?” Daichi asked through gritted teeth. Kuroo winced as he saw his shoulders tense up and knew Daichi was struggling to hold onto his temper.

“The protection of the entire kingdom comes before a few wayward villages. The people knew that settling so far away from our city would come with its own dangers and they need to come up with their own solutions for handling it.”

“These are farmers, raising crops and livestock. You cannot send a few knights to protect them?”

“No, I cannot,” the King said firmly and the air in the cavernous throne room began to crackle with tension. Takeda wafted the papers in front of his face and stepped forward as he glanced between them.

“Your Majesty, we haven’t had any threats against us in quite some time. I do not think sparing a few of our knights would hurt, especially if they’re some of Daichi’s own. This would be a great experience for them and infuse them with pride, knowing they were protecting Karasuno citizens.”

“Enough, Takeda! I will not have any of my knights scattering about the kingdom for a village that has no worth.”

The room fell deadly silent at his pronouncement, Takeda’s mouth dropping open in shock. Kuroo felt a hand slip around his wrist and squeeze. He blinked and looked down where his fist was almost white from his tight grip, his nails digging into his palms and threatening to draw blood. Yaku shook his head and Kuroo released the breath he was holding with a shudder, flexing his fingers before he stupidly released any power.

Everyone present startled when Daichi took a step closer. A pin drop could be heard in the hall as everyone watched the two stare each other down like two bulls about to knock heads.

“Then, if it pleases you, Father, let me go alone.”

“Alone? Without any knights?”

“Yes. I will take Kuroo and escort Yaku back to Nekoma. There I will face the issue on my own.”

“You think you can handle it on your own?”

“I am your son, the heir to the throne. If I cannot protect one village with my own two hands, how can I have the kingdom’s trust when I am King?”

“Why would you even do this? Go through all this trouble?”

Daichi did not answer at once although it was obvious the answer was on the tip of his tongue. To everyone’s surprise, he turned away from the king and walked back to face Yaku instead. The anger that had been radiating from Daichi softened as he grasped Yaku’s shoulder and glanced over his shoulder at his father.

“Because it’s worth it to me. The village, its people, all of them matter.”

The King hummed as he tapped his fingers against his lips. His eyes remained locked with Daichi’s, neither of them backing down as everyone watched in silence. Yaku sniffed and wiped away a stray tear, his jaw clenching to hold the rest back. Kuroo noticed Daichi’s hand giving Yaku’s shoulder another squeeze without even tearing his gaze from his father. If the tension in the room hadn’t been so intense, Kuroo might have fainted with love, seeing Daichi treat his friend with so much respect and tenderness.

“Very well,” The King said with a shrug and there was a collective exhale from around the room. “Go and take care of the matter all on your own. I hope you will do me proud.”

“I will. Thank you, your Majesty,” Daichi said, bowing low in front of his father. Without another word, he straightened up and walked out of the throne room with his gaze straight forward. Kuroo trailed behind with Yaku, his mind still reeling when he noticed Kiyoko and Michimiya hovering toward the back, speaking in hushed tones. He had no chance to stop and talk to them as Daichi didn’t spare them a glance. Kuroo doubted he was ignoring his adopted sister. If anything, Daichi’s mind was a million places other than where they were in that moment.

Kuroo tried to think of something to say or ask, but there was something that held him back. Perhaps he knew that Daichi needed to remain in his thoughts. Or more likely he was worried about saying something teasing and would have to suffer the consequences of Daichi’s anger.

Daichi didn’t stop walking until they reached Ukai’s quarters and paused outside the door. He turned around and released a long breath as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Yaku, do you mind waiting here with Ukai-san? Kuroo and I will go upstairs to fetch anything I need for the journey and will come back. Kuroo will have to gather some things as well.”

“Of course. Thank you, your Majesty. What you said in there… it means a lot to me.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” Daichi laughed. “I’d feel more confident if I had more men coming with me.”

“Nonsense, you’ll have me!” Kuroo reminded him, pasting on a wide grin. Daichi laughed even harder and clapped him on the arm.

“You’re right! A Prince should never go anywhere without his personal fool for entertainment. Or I guess we could always use you as bait.”

Kuroo twisted his mouth irritably as Daichi chuckled on down the hallway. He paused before trailing after him, glancing down at Yaku who seemed a little dazed.

“Alright, Yakkun?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. A little nervous, maybe. Do you really think he can do it?”

Kuroo smiled and ruffled Yaku’s hair. “I haven’t a doubt in my mind.”

 

Despite being a spoiled prince, Kuroo was surprised that Daichi was incredibly practical when packing for a journey. They were able to fit everything he needed in a sack although he may have gone a little overboard with weapons. Every horse had several stacked on it, even the horse they found for Yaku to ride.

Kuroo held his tongue, nearly bursting with the desire to tease Daichi about it. He held off until they were already on the road out of city and caught Daichi’s eye, a smart remark slipping from the tip of his tongue. Unfortunately, approaching horse hooves distracted them both before he could say anything. They glanced over their shoulders and pulled to a dead stop at the sight of Kiyoko and Michimiya riding up behind them.

“What the hell are you two doing?” Daichi demanded, pulling his horse around to face them. Kiyoko rode up first, her chin held high with a small smile gracing her lips.

“We’re coming with you.”

“Why? I don’t need your help.”

Kiyoko clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. “Whether or not you _need_ our help doesn’t matter. We’re here because we _want_ to help.”

“Yeah!” Michimiya cheered, lifting her fist in the air. “We’re not here for you, Daichi. We’re here to help Kuroo and his friends.”

Kiyoko reached over and slipped her hand over Michimiya’s fist, pulling it down gently. “Don’t overdo it Yui. We still need to work together.”

“Oh, sorry.”

Daichi groaned and scratched the back of his head. “Does Father know you’re coming?”

“No.”

“He’s going to be furious when he finds out.”

“Then we better hurry before he tries to stop us,” Kiyoko said and urged her horse forward, taking the lead with Michimiya’s horse prancing behind. They were both dressed in rugged, comfortable clothing, the pants being the most surprising. In Kuroo’s opinion, they looked natural and pulled the look off well, but he was certain the king would have a hernia if he saw Kiyoko dressed that way.

Kuroo smiled as Kaede pranced underneath him and urged her forward with a click of his tongue. She was very sociable for a horse and enjoyed longer journeys with a pack of horses. He leaned forward and patted her neck, laughing as she tossed her head.

“Look at you,” Yaku said, urging his horse in step with Kuroo’s. “I remember when you used to be scared of horses and suddenly you have a new best friend.”

“Well, she’s better than other horses. And I wasn’t scared!”

Yaku laughed. “I remember when that old nag chased you around the entire village and you were screaming with snot hanging out of your nose.”

“Shhh, if you’re going to spout an embarrassing story like that, can you at least keep it down?”

“Ooooh? Don’t want your handsome prince knowing all about your past?”

“Some things are fine, but please don’t tell that one.”

“I love how you don’t even deny it,” Yaku snickered and glanced ahead where Daichi was riding alongside Kiyoko. “I’m surprised you two are so close, given how private you are.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t planning on being familiar with him. He just has a way of tearing down your guard. I don’t know if it’s his honesty or his strength… those big brown eyes or his smile—”

“Pfft, cut that out, you’re so embarrassing. But he still doesn’t know?”

“I’m not sure if he knows what I feel for him.”

“No, not that. The other thing.”

“The other thing?”

Yaku groaned and fluttered his fingers in the air. Kuroo frowned and glanced forward at Daichi’s broad back.

“Not yet.”

“Yet? Then you do plan on telling him?”

“I think I will. I need to do it soon, too.”

“Why?”

“Because it feels wrong, him not knowing this part of me. I feel like we’re at the point where I’m betraying his trust if I don’t share this with him.”

“Damn… I hope you don’t get executed for it.”

“Yakkun, you were in that room today where Daichi was facing down his father for a piece of shit village he’s never even seen. Do you think he’d do that to me?”

“Then why haven’t you told him already?”

Kuroo exhaled slowly, the familiar fear creeping through his veins whenever he considered it.

“When I was living in Nekoma, you and I fought a lot, but we had to move past it because we lived in the same place and the village wasn’t big enough to avoid each other forever. We were equal too, both in our position and in our faults. This is different. I’m a servant, easily replaceable and if he doesn’t want to see me ever again, he can send me away with a snap of his fingers. Just the thought of being separated from him is excruciating. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah and that’s why I’m worried about you. I hope all this doesn’t come to bite you in the ass.”

Kuroo nodded seriously until he paused to consider what it would be like for Daichi to literally bite him in the ass. His grin stretched wide across his face as Yaku’s scowl deepened.

“What the hell are you thinking about?!”

“None of your business.”

“You asshole, I was being serious.”

“So am I,” Kuroo snickered and swerved Kaede further away before Yaku could knock him off.

 

Daichi spent most of the journey in his own head, trying not to let his nervousness show on his face. Yaku and Kuroo took the lead since they knew the way to their village, and it was enjoyable watching them bicker. It felt familiar and Daichi wished they had had more time in Karasuno to introduce Yaku to Suga since they bore such a resemblance to each other. Seeing the old friends chatter on was calming and fascinating, peeling off a layer of Kuroo’s facade that Daichi didn’t even realize was there.

He would be more confident if Kiyoko and Michimiya hadn’t joined him. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe they were capable, but it was just two more lives he felt responsible for and he would never forgive himself if something happened to them. He glanced over his shoulder at them and relaxed at the sight of Kiyoko’s serenity. She had suffered so much from losing her family at a young age, being thrown into a strict environment and gradually realizing she had magical abilities in a land that forbids it.

Ever since she admitted the truth, her confidence had blossomed into something admirable. Since she had begun her secret relationship with Michimiya, her happiness has flourished and radiated from her like warmth from the sun. Daichi wished he could build an impenetrable fortress around her to keep her in that state, to not let anything hinder her happiness ever again.

It was ridiculous to even consider it, life is full of trials and it was immature to think a life could be kept safe from them. Perhaps her current happiness was life giving her the peace she’s deserved all along and her previous trials have helped her appreciate it more than any other person would.

_What about your own happiness, Daichi?_

Suga’s words had been echoing in his head since that bleary night at the tavern during King Bokuto’s visit. There wasn’t much he remembered from that night other than the look of sorrow on Kuroo’s face and the way he rushed out. He nearly chased after him if Asahi and Suga hadn’t stopped him and after that everything got hazy with the drinks Suga kept buying him, that bastard.

He knew he spilled a lot of things after that, desires he’s been keeping all to himself. There were flashes of Asahi’s face, wincing from something that must have been particularly embarrassing to hear and Suga’s delighted laughter. The scene that stood out the most was Suga’s worried face when he said those words, questioning Daichi about his own happiness. It was something he’d been shoving to the side. It was easier to be concerned with Kiyoko and keeping the Kingdom from going up in flames. Also, there wasn’t much he needed in order to be happy. A warm bed, good friends, and all the delicious food he could want. What more could he ask for?

Daichi gulped and glanced up at Kuroo’s back, swaying with Kaede’s wide gait. Before King Bokuto’s visit, he had been satisfied with their current relationship: Master and Servant, bickering friends, a constant loyal presence. The few days Bokuto was there sent his emotions spiraling, one day jealous over petty things, another day ready to tear the world apart to bring Kuroo’s smile back.

And then there was the suffocating sexual tension. He and Kuroo nearly kissed that very morning and he hadn’t stopped thinking about it since. What would have happened if Michimiya hadn’t interrupted it? Daichi’s cheeks grew hot as his mind flipped through the various fantasies he’s had of him and Kuroo and was thankful for a sudden breeze to cool his skin.

“Here we are!” Yaku’s voice rang out as he grinned over his shoulder. “Welcome to Nekoma! Illustrious town, jewel of Karasuno Kingdom—”

“Pfft, you’re not fooling anyone Yaku. Hey, Yamamoto!” Kuroo cheered and urged Kaede forward. Daichi chuckled and trotted up to Yaku as they watched Kuroo rush toward a large field where a figure was working among the crops. To Daichi’s surprise, Yamamoto seemed to have the strangest hair he’d ever seen, shaved sides and the rest of the hair a bright blonde stripe down the middle of his head.

They could hear his booming laughter even from that large a distance as he hopped over the fence and greeted Kuroo in a crashing hug. When they pulled apart, they chattered excitedly and suddenly Kuroo was off again, running toward a large tree and ran around it as if he was searching for something. He stopped around the back of the trunk and leaned down. When he emerged again with a beaming grin, there was a young man with longer blonde hair in his arms who didn’t seem to appreciate Kuroo’s sudden assault.

“That’s Kenma, Kuroo’s best friend,” Yaku explained.

“I figured as much. Kuroo’s description of him seems… accurate.”

They chuckled as Kenma swatted enough at Kuroo’s face that he had no choice but to set him down. In the very next moment, Kuroo was off again, disappearing into the village.

“Well, we better catch up. This way!”

Yaku pointed at various houses and farms along the way, segueing into side stories about Kuroo growing up and the trouble he’d get into. Daichi knew the village was small beforehand but he was overwhelmed by the charm of it. It stood next to the river separating Karasuno from Fukurodani and was lush with trees blazing with the colors of autumn. There was already a crowd gathering in the center with Kuroo’s hair poking up in the middle like a flag signaling Daichi where to go.

He had assumed Kuroo was well-liked in the village, but it was another thing entirely to seeing it. His cheeks were flushed above his wide grin and he kept scratching the back of his head bashfully. Daichi had never considered it before but he had never witnessed Kuroo being the center of attention, unless it was when he was being humiliated in front of the other Karasuno knights.

This was different. Everyone seemed genuinely pleased to see him, from the oldest grandparent patting his arm to the little children bouncing around at his feet. One girl with a voice louder than all the others was talking non-stop, and Kuroo laughed as he picked her up and slapped his hand across her mouth before handing her to Yamamoto.

Like Kuroo being the center of attention, Daichi wasn’t used to being completely ignored. It didn’t bother him, just merely startled him as he gazed around the village to see all eyes on Kuroo instead. It gave him a chance to observe everything about the area, but he couldn’t keep his eyes from drifting back to Kuroo at the center. The whole scene filled him with a strange sort of pride because, though he would never admit it out loud, he felt that Kuroo deserved respect and attention. Just as long as nobody got too handsy with him.

There was one older couple that stood out more than the others. The man puffed out his chest as he inspected Kuroo carefully, poking at his muscles and peering up at his height. The woman clasped her hands against Kuroo’s cheeks and spoke to him softly, yanking him down to plant a kiss on his cheek which made Kuroo cringe.

“Are those his grandparents?” He asked Yaku who was beaming next to him as he watched the scene.

“Yup, all that’s left of Kuroo’s family, if you don’t count Kenma’s family who had a big hand in helping the Kuroo’s raise him.”

“Hmm, they look kind.”

“They are but don’t underestimate them. They’re also wicked smart.”

“I’d expect nothing less from the ones who raised Kuroo. He’s too smart for his own good.”

Daichi grinned as both Kuroo’s grandparents worked on his hair, licking their palms as they tried to tame it. He was so entertained by the scene that he didn’t notice Yaku watching him closely. He startled, however, when Kuroo finally caught his eye and flushed an even brighter red.

“Oh! Um, everyone, I’d like you to meet Prince Daichi!” He announced, gesturing a long arm in Daichi’s direction. The crowd fell silent at once and every head spun his direction, their eyes wide with wonder. Daichi smiled warmly at them and dismounted his horse, handing the reins to Yaku.

“Thank you for having me. I hope if we work together, we can solve this matter without any more harm coming to the people of Nekoma.”

Daichi pursed his lips as whispers fluttered around, trying not to laugh at how easily impressed everyone seemed to be.

_Be kind, Daichi. The knights would be the same if they grew up in the countryside._

“And behind me is Lady Kiyoko, my adopted sister and the King’s ward, and beside her is Michimiya Yui, her personal servant.”

Daichi’s smile became strained when Kiyoko got significantly more excited chatter than he did and tried to remember just how more radiant her beauty was than his own.

“Alright, that’s enough. You’re very welcome here, your Majesties,” Kuroo’s grandfather said, shooing the others away as he stepped forward to greet him. “My name is Kuroo Hiroto and behind me is my wife Mariko. We’re herbalists and the town physicians, somehow making us in charge half the time. I’m sure you’ve guessed that we’re also Kuroo’s grandparents.”

“Yes, I figured that was the case.”

“Then I’d like to take this opportunity to apologize for any of his rotten behavior, I take no responsibility for it.”

“Grandad!”

“It’s fine,” Daichi said, waving him off with a laugh. “Some people are just born with terrible personalities.”

Hiroto braced his hands on his hips and let out a laugh that was vaguely reminiscent of Kuroo’s braying laugh, but not as embarrassing.

“Come on into our cottage and get settled. Mariko will make us something to eat and we can discuss the problem, I’m afraid we don’t have much time to plan.”

Yaku volunteered to put the horses in a stable and everyone else followed Hiroto through the village center to an impressively large cottage nearby. Daichi wondered if they happened to be wealthier than the rest of the villagers until they entered inside. The whole downstairs was fashioned as a workshop with an area to the side with several cots. It also felt familiar as if he had walked into an alternative version of Ukai’s quarters back in Karasuno.

Hiroto and Mariko scurried around to clean off the long table of flasks, seeds, several pestles and mortars for grinding their herbs. Kuroo slipped in with them without missing a beat, cleaning the surface of the table and wiping off the chairs. When he was finished, he grinned at Kiyoko and Michimiya and motioned to two chairs.

“Ladies first!” He chirped, giving Daichi a sly smirk. Daichi shrugged in return since having Kiyoko sit before him didn’t bother him the least and he made sure Kuroo knew it with a challenging grin of his own. He lost track of how long they eyed each other from opposite sides of the room until Kiyoko coughed in her hand.

“I think you can sit now, Daichi.”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry,” He mumbled as he scurried into the seat next to her and ignored Michimiya’s soft snort. When Mariko turned around from the kitchen area, she had a large plate of warm muffins sitting on it, blasting them with the mouth-watering scent as she laid it in front of them.

“Help yourself!”

“How did you do that so fast? That’s amazing!” Daichi exclaimed, helping himself to one of the muffins. Mariko giggled and waved him off.

“I cheated, I made them this morning because I was hoping Tetsurou would be coming home and I just warmed them up real quick.”

“Mmmm, they’re delicious. Kuroo, you need to visit your grandparents more often so you can bring me back some of these.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes as Mariko laughed even harder.

“Now I’m going to be your delivery boy as well as your servant and Ukai’s apprentice?” Kuroo grunted as Hiroto smacked him across the head.

“You should be grateful for anything the Prince asks you to do. Do you know how many people in this Kingdom would jump at the chance to serve him, especially to get paid enough to feed their families? Now, what do you say to him?”

Kuroo groaned as he turned his gaze toward Daichi, wincing at the smug grin waiting for him. “Your Majesty, it would be an honor to ride hours away from Karasuno simply to fetch you hot muffins from my grandmother although they would not be hot by the time I arrived.”

“But no less delicious I’m sure,” Daichi tacked on, giving Mariko a particular smile and she preened from the attention.

“Shouldn’t we talk about more important matters?”

Hiroto nodded gravely and clasped his hands on the table. “Yes, you’re right, Tetsurou. As I’m sure Morisuke has told you, we have been forced to pay a _fee_ of some kind to a group of men that have been traveling between several villages. I think they have been sticking with us for a while, however, since we seem to have more provisions and are close to the river if they need to pass over into Fukurodani.”

“Yakkun said some people were beaten…” Kuroo mentioned as he picked at a muffin with a grave face.

“Yes, usually it’s not so bad, a whack with a club here and there. This last time though there was almost a riot when Alisa came out. The men talked about taking her and naturally that caused a stir. Taketora, Morisuke, and Lev, in particular, picked a fight over it, but they were pinned down rather quickly. As their punishment the men—” Hiroto paused, exhaling slowly through his teeth, “They beat sweet Alisa in front of everyone when she had done nothing. Her injuries were not too severe, and she stayed with us for a while to recuperate. Looking at her you wouldn’t think anything was wrong, but we know she’s hiding behind a brave face to keep from more trouble happening. She’d do anything to keep Lev safe.”

Kuroo’s face hardened in a way Daichi had never seen. “They beat Alisa? She wouldn’t harm a fly… _literally_. She scolded Kenma and me that one time we set that ant hill on fire, where do those assholes come off?”

“Well, they said they’d be back tomorrow morning for another taste and I’m not sure they were talking about our food.”

Daichi shivered from a drop of temperature in the room. He ignored it as he quickly sorted through some possibilities before Kuroo’s anger could get any worse. He deserved to be angry but dwelling in it wouldn’t stop the cruel men from attacking again.

“Tomorrow morning… That doesn’t leave us a lot of time. How many people are able to fight?”

“Not many, maybe nine including Tetsurou.”

Daichi pressed his lips tight and eyed Kuroo carefully. “And, um, they’re about the same skill level with fighting as Kuroo would be?”

Kuroo glared at him from across the table, although much of his previous anger had dissipated.

“Just what are you trying to say?”

“Nothing, I mean, will we have anyone who knows one end of a sword from the other?”

The rest of the tension lingering in the room lifted immediately as everyone stifled their laughter. Kuroo’s head swiveled around, undecided at who deserved more scolding for their betrayal. He didn’t get the opportunity as his grandfather cleared his throat.

“Actually, several of them are good with swords, others with spears, knives, or with a bow. I’m sure they will be a good support to you, your Majesty.”

“Good, and you don’t have to call me that. Daichi is fine.”

“Are you sure? You are royalty and you deserve the proper respect.”

“I don’t feel respect through titles but through listening and action. I prefer everyone to speak to me honestly without any insincere flattery. I’ve had enough of that growing up in the castle.”

Hiroto hummed as he leaned back in his chair, regarding Daichi with fascination and amusement.

“Good, then we don’t have to distract ourselves from the more serious matter. Do you have any thoughts on the situation, your Majesty?”

“Perhaps, how many are in their party?”

“Twenty-five or thirty. No matter what we’ll be outnumbered and they’re all on the burly type; all muscles and thick armor. The people of Nekoma, however, are quick-footed and clever.”

“Except Lev,” Kuroo interjected, “Who’s a big idiot and is probably still pissed about his sister. That won’t help his cognitive abilities.”

“No, but he is outrageously tall and strong while still being quick. He just might need a pep talk to set his mind straight. You can’t afford to leave him out of the fight.”

“These men, is there anything else you can tell me about them? Where they come from, any other motivations?”

“Not much is known about them, we’re not sure they’re even from Karasuno. They have some strange quirks about them that Kenma’s picked up on when he’s observed them from afar.”

“What kind of things?

“As filthy as they look when they arrive, they always clean up spotless before eating and always give thanks for it. I wouldn’t have thought they’d have any hygiene practices just looking at them, or any sense of decorum. They’re also always silent when passing a graveyard and once they’re through, they bend over and touch their foreheads to the grass and mutter under their breath.”

“Interesting,” Daichi said as he leaned forward, tapping his fingers against his lips. “I’ve heard of rituals like that, but I did not think anyone still practiced them. They’re from the older religion before the land was split up into its separate kingdoms. It’s a highly superstitious culture… I wonder if we can use this to our advantage.”

“How do you know all about this?” Kuroo asked.

“You missed out on my childhood when I’d have to sit for hours and hours with Takeda, learning about every historical fact known to man. Kiyoko has had to suffer almost as much as myself,” Daichi said, sharing a pained look with Kiyoko beside him as she sighed.

“It’s true, but I think you may be onto something. How we can use that to our advantage though is tricky.”

“Well, for now, I’d like to have a solid plan for fighting back against them, hopefully away from the town where we won’t worry about them grabbing one of the other villagers to harm.”

“They always emerge from the forest, all spread out to avoid being surrounded.”

Daichi huffed out a laugh and folded his arms across his chest. “Sounds like they’ve got a lot of holes in their defense, giving us an advantage. First, I’ll have a look at the area they come out of and start planning our offense. Then, I’ll have all the men able to fight train a bit with me, so I can properly ascertain their skills and maybe teach them a few things. Kiyoko can also help me with teaching since she’s been properly trained.”

“Your Maj— Daichi-san, you don’t mean to include your women in the fight?” Hiroto asked, his eyes flickering to Kiyoko and Michimiya in alarm. Kiyoko lifted her chin and cocked an eyebrow in a way that would have disintegrated a lesser man.

“He has no choice. We are joining the fight whether he likes it or not.”

“Forgive me, my Lady, but if those barbarians see you, they may focus the attacks on you more than the others. These are no gentlemen.”

“I would expect not from the way they treated Alisa. If they come after me, I will make sure they fully regret what they’ve done.”

“Me too!” Michimiya added with a huff. Daichi met Kuroo’s eye and shared a smile. It was a constant amusement of theirs whenever Michimiya tried to put out an intimidating vibe, even when they knew that she could be a force to be reckoned with if the situation called for it.

“Well, not a moment to lose. Hiroto-san, would you show me the part of the forest they arrive in?”

“Of course, your— er, Daichi-san,” Hiroto chuckled as he scratched his head. He led them outside and toward the outskirts of the village. Despite all their troubles, the people of Nekoma seemed just as warm as they were resourceful. The land was fertile and picturesque but Daichi knew how quickly that could all change if the wandering brigands decided to destroy it, especially so close to the approaching bitterness of winter.

When they arrived at the forest edge, Daichi wandered around alone, taking in the area and formulating several strategies that could work with so few men. He wished his father had at least allowed him to bring Suga and Asahi, or even Hinata and Kageyama would have been a great help. With a shake of his head, he dispelled those thoughts.

_No use dwelling on that now. It’s time to focus on what I do have._

He considered not taking the lead at all, allowing one of Nekoma’s more outspoken individuals to catch the attention of the thieves while he catches them by surprise. It wasn’t the most honorable way to go about it, but those men didn’t deserve an honorable fight for what they’d done. The thought of fighting that way still sat cold in Daichi’s stomach, so he decided that the best option was to face them in front and take out as many as he could. It wouldn’t be the first time that he’s taken on many by himself, after all.

Once he was satisfied with his plan, Hiroto and Kuroo gathered all the young men who could into the area they would be fighting. Daichi greeted them individually and asked them hundreds of questions about their abilities. Kenma was the most comfortable with a bow that didn’t require him to run around a lot. Kuroo leaned into Daichi’s ear and added on that his accuracy could beat any of his knights in Karasuno. Daichi was pleased to hear that and focused on the next individual, hoping his ears weren’t red from Kuroo’s low voice murmuring into them.

Yamamoto, Inuoka, and Lev all fought with broadswords, although Lev himself was still absent.

“He’s out in the fields,” Yaku explained, “Been there all day trying to work off his energy. He’s still so angry about Alisa he nearly punched a hole through their wall.”

“If he’s going to fight with us, he’ll need some rest before tomorrow.”

“Shibayama! Go fetch Lev from the fields and bring him in. Tell him we need to prepare for a fight tomorrow.”

“Okay!” Shibayama chirped and ran off.

“I still don’t know how Shibayama fights.”

“Ah, sorry, he fights with two knives, like Fukunaga. Kai and I fight with regular swords although I do like spears as well.” When he finished speaking, Yaku shot Kuroo a glare as waiting for him to respond. Kuroo grinned and shook his head, leaving Daichi in utter confusion.

“What’s happening?”

“If he was Lev, he would have made a crack about my height. I guess Kuroo’s finally learned his lesson.”

“Ah, I see. Well, speaking from a logical perspective, as long as you can handle the length of it without losing power you should always try extending your reach. No matter how tall you are.”

“Yeah! See? That’s the _logical_ perspective,” Yaku sneered up at Kuroo. Daichi arched an eyebrow as the two battled each other for the more impressive stink-eye. Next to him, Kai chuckled and patted him on the shoulder.

“Daichi, I have some more ideas that might help give us an edge, particularly if they’re as superstitious as we suspect.”

“Really? How so?”

“I don’t know as much as you do about the older religions but I do know their fear of spirits, particularly the elemental ones. My father and I are the village blacksmiths, but I also dabble in weapons and armor.”

“You dabble? Quite an expensive hobby.”

“My nicer pieces we sell to travelers passing by or journey to larger markets. We end up making more on those than doing our regular business. The point is, I’ve been experimenting with some designs that refer to the old spirits. Would you like to see?”

“Yes, this could be exactly the thing we need. Kiyoko and Michimiya, start working with everyone on their form and all of you better pay attention to what they’re saying instead of getting googly-eyed at them. They’re both taken.”

A collective groan rose up and Daichi rolled his eyes though he was extremely used to it. He turned away with Kai when he felt a hand slip on his shoulder.

“Hey, where are you two going?” Kuroo asked as his eyes narrowed suspiciously at Kai.

“I’m just showing him my armor. I’m not going to replace you, so relax, will you?”

Kuroo still seemed unconvinced but he had little choice when Yaku yanked him back and joined Kai and Daichi himself.

“I think I left my spear near your forge, Kai, I’ll come with you guys. It’ll give us a chance to really get to know you, Daichi.”

“Perfect, I’d love to hear any humiliating stories about Kuroo,” Daichi said loud enough that Kuroo could still hear even as they walked away.

“We have hundreds! How about we swap back and forth, I’m sure you have some good ones too.”

“Mmm really juicy ones.”

“Remember, I know where _all_ of you sleep!” Kuroo shouted after them and Daichi paused, turning around to face him.

“Threatening your prince, Kuroo?”

“Noooo, I would never do such a thing, your _Majesty_ ,” Kuroo cooed, bowing low at the waist with a flourish. Daichi chuckled and rolled his eyes, slipping back in between Kai and Yaku as they continued on their way to Kai’s barn. He kept his gaze forward, still admiring the scenery when he felt Yaku’s gaze lock on him several times.

“Something on your mind, Yaku?”

“Sorry, I’m just very surprised how well you get along with Kuroo.”

“I know, it’s incredible that anyone could get along with him.”

Kai and Yaku laughed, and Daichi could resist one last glance over his shoulder to see Kuroo pouting back with the others.

“That’s just what I mean. To be honest, we were very worried about him going to Karasuno to work. We were all used to him and knew that his stupid teasing was always in good fun.”

“ _Mostly_ in good fun,” Kai added in. “There are times he uses it simply to get a reaction.”

“True, and we thought for sure he’d be put in the stocks.”

“Um, he has been put in the stocks before.” Daichi coughed, feeling bad about it in retrospect since it was near the beginning of Kuroo’s servitude and before they had grown familiar with each other. He didn’t need to be worried apparently because it only made Kai and Yaku laugh harder.

“Of course, he has, that idiot. Not lately, I assume?”

“No, I’m used to him now, so I just shrug off his comments.”

“Forgive me if I’m reading too much into it, but I’d say you look forward to them,” Kai said, keeping his gaze forward and his expression innocently serene. Yaku perked up immediately and leaned into Daichi’s side. If he hadn’t met his eager brown eyes, Daichi could have sworn it was Suga next to him waiting to pry information out of him.

“Yeah, Kuroo and I have an easy-going relationship. Even if he makes fun of me, I know that I have his respect and he’d obey me if I gave him an order. It’s actually his honesty that I prize above all else. Other than a couple of my closest knights and Kiyoko, he’s one of the only ones who would be completely honest with me about anything. Because of that, he’s earned my trust.”

Kai hummed, his face still content though Daichi could catch a glimmer of pride over Kuroo being so praised. Yaku, on the other hand, seemed a little distracted. They were near the barn when Daichi paused, a thought suddenly occurring to him.

“Daichi, is everything alright?”

“Yes. Anything I say to you two, mainly any compliment I give Kuroo behind his back… You won’t tell him, will you?”

A moment of confusion flickered on their faces until they both burst out laughing.

“Don’t worry, we won’t tell him a word,” Yaku snickered, wiping a tear from his eye. Daichi sighed and gestured for them to continue.

“Good, otherwise there’d be no living with him.”

It was difficult to see once they entered inside but Kai wandered in further to open some windows, allowing the sunlight to filter in. It was a large space, mainly taken up by the forge with embers still glowing within it. Kai walked in to give them a poke, sparks hissing from every jab.

What really caught Daichi’s eye was the long wall with every kind of weapon imaginable, the razor-sharp metals gleaming in the growing light of the fire. He was completely speechless, overwhelmed by the amount of craftsmanship involved in every piece while still retaining its functionality. Even some rarer metals were used in some, known for their difficulty to be worked with. It seemed Kai had no trouble since they fit in seamlessly with the other weapons save for its darker color.

“This is incredible,” Daichi whispered and Yaku chuckled behind him.

“Isn’t it? Kai’s grandfather was the great Hideyoshi Ito, on his mother’s side.”

“The Hideyoshi?! He worked at Karasuno castle for years. We still use many of his weapons.”

“Yeah… I was lucky to learn a few things from him before he died,” Kai said with a shrug, trying to mask his proud smile.

“I might have to take you back with us.”

“Ah, forgive me your Majesty, but I have no intention of leaving Nekoma. It’s my home. I would be interested in visiting Karasuno with a shipment of new weapons if you’re willing to pay in advance.”

“Deal.”

“Shit, Kai. We should have you run our business.”

“Nonsense, your family does well with their herds. Over here is the armor I was telling you about, Daichi.”

Daichi sighed and tore himself away from the wall, shoving his hands in his pockets to avoid slipping one off. He froze when Kai held up a breastplate that looked like fire frozen in time. The metal was tinted red and emblazoned across it was the fire spirit’s symbols. Even with the embellishments, the armor was simple in its basic design and lacked any frills that would get in Daichi’s way. It was exquisite and walking around in it he was certain anyone would be intimidated whether they were superstitious or not.

Kai beamed at his silence and obvious awe and held it out for Daichi to take.

“It’s made from one of my strongest metals, but you’ll find that it’s also extremely light. Should be easy to move around in but it’s never been tried on for size. What do you think?”

“I think I’m going to be a very poor prince after I buy out your entire stock. Do you know I was recently given armor from the Fukurodani King and I thought _that_ was incredible? I’d like to see Bokuto see me walking around in this, he’d probably feel cheated by his own smiths.”

“I’m honored you’re so pleased with it.”

Daichi fell silent again, inspecting the breastplate and several other pieces Kai handed to him. Yaku watched from the doorway, swinging his spear in his hands while he waited. A set of pounding footsteps approaching caught everyone’s attention but Daichi relaxed when Yaku glanced outside and groaned. Kai apparently didn’t need to ask who was coming as he pursed his lips and gave Daichi a preemptive look of apology. A moment later the doorway was filled with the presence of a young man, filling the space even while he was hunched over to catch his breath.

“Yaku-san! You’re… you’re back!”

“Yeah, obviously and I brought Kuroo back as well.” Yaku held up his hands as the young man straightened up with a gasp at the mention of Kuroo. “Now give me a minute, I’d also like to introduce you to—”

“Kuroo-san’s back? Is he going to help us with his magic?!”

He blinked innocently down as Yaku’s face paled. The silence was devastating in the barn as Daichi rolled those words over and over until they finally sunk in.

“I’m sorry… what did you just say?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buckle your seatbelts kids, it's going to be quite a rollercoaster

Kuroo felt a little out of place as everyone worked through the basics under Kiyoko’s watchful eye. Unlike the others, he had no training with any kind of weapons. He never needed it before since he could use his magic to protect himself and others. The fact that he was unable to use it at the moment because of Daichi’s presence was a little frustrating. He wanted to rain lightning down on the cruel men who had the audacity to attack Nekoma, especially after hearing how they treated Alisa. She had always been like an older sister to Kuroo, or perhaps guardian angel was a better name for it. She deserved nothing but happiness and he hoped it wouldn’t take her long to heal from the experience, emotionally as well as physically.

He sighed, tapping his foot on the ground as he glanced back at Kai’s barn. They had been gone a while and the last thing he wanted was Kai and Yaku distracting Daichi with embarrassing stories of him when they should be working on defeating the brigands. He debated going to fetch them when he heard a furious tirade erupting from that direction.

Lev scrambled out like the building was on fire with Yaku hot on his heels. Yaku swung his spear around so the back end smacked Lev on the ass, the subsequent yelp of pain echoing across the entire field.

“What the hell did he do now?” Kuroo muttered to himself. He couldn’t hear what Yaku was yelling about but it must have been extremely bad for him to carry on that far.

_Daichi was in there with them_ , He thought with a jolt of fear and immediately began jogging for the barn. Lev could be clumsy but if he had accidentally hurt Daichi, Yaku wouldn’t have wasted time beating the shit out of him. At least he had that as a consolation.

His gait slowed when Daichi and Kai emerged from the barn and walked toward him. He sighed, immediately relieved that Daichi looked okay. Which meant it was something idiotic that Lev had said in Daichi’s presence and he almost couldn’t wait to find out what that was. His curiosity faded into dread, however, when he saw the expression on Daichi’s face when their eyes met.

It was serious and strangely cautious.

There was no hint of the usual mirth or fondness in his eyes whenever he usually looked at Kuroo. There was a cold distance there instead and Kuroo felt his stomach grip into knots. He tried to remain calm, but he didn’t have a chance when he saw Kai’s eyes practically screaming back at him. It was a warning that turned his skin to ice and would usually send him running for the hills. But this was Daichi approaching him, not some guard of the king coming to arrest him for a crime. Why would he ever have a need to fear the person he loved most in the world?

“Is everything okay? Did Lev say something idiotic as usual?” He asked, trying to keep his voice light. Daichi stopped a few feet away when usually he would walk straight up to Kuroo without any distance at all between them. For a moment, Daichi pursed his lips and gazed at the ground. He took a deep breath and met Kuroo’s eyes, giving nothing away about his thoughts. It wasn’t like him at all.

“I wouldn’t say idiotic. Confusing, maybe. He said that you—” The words were caught on Daichi’s tongue as if he couldn’t bring himself to say it.

“What? What did he say about me?”

“He said that you have magic.”

There was no looking away from Daichi’s eyes, they held him in a vice-like grip. There was no hiding his reaction when his face fell, all warmth draining out of his face. He couldn’t hear anything but his heart slamming in his chest. There was nothing to see but Daichi’s face staring back at him, flickering emotions bleeding through his strong facade. Hurt, distrust, hope, anger, sorrow…

Before Kuroo could answer, Daichi shook his head and stepped toward him, his body relaxing slightly.

“Listen, I trust you Kuroo, but I need to hear the truth from your own lips. If you say you don’t have magic, then I’ll believe you.”

Kuroo winced and felt hot tears threatening to spill from the corners of his eyes. Daichi gave him a path out but there wasn’t any way he’d take it. He couldn’t lie to Daichi, not if his life depended on it. That left him one choice and he drew in a shuddering breath to prepare himself for it.

_Damn it Lev. If Yaku doesn’t murder you for this, I will._

“I do,” He whispered. Daichi’s lips parted in surprise before he frowned and leaned closer.

“What did you say?”

“I said I do, Daichi. I have magic.”

Confusion, hurt, disbelief… the emotions were appearing clearer on Daichi’s face as he wrestled with Kuroo’s words. Kuroo bit his lip hard as he waited for Daichi to say something, not even registering how quiet the rest of the field had gotten. Kai stepped away toward the others but Kuroo’s eyes didn’t leave Daichi as he felt a tear finally slip down his cheek.

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.

“For how long?”

“Since I was born.”

“You’ve had magic your entire life?!” Daichi yelled causing Kuroo to flinch from his sharp voice.

“Yes.”

“I don’t believe this. And here I thought… It’s like I don’t even know who you are.”

“You do! You know everything about me, except this one thing.”

“This isn’t just a little thing, Kuroo! This is a huge thing that you’ve had _all your life_! It is deeply a part of who you are, and I didn’t know it. Why didn’t you tell me?” Daichi asked, his voice catching on the words. His own eyes were growing glassy as his mouth twisted in anguish. Kuroo sniffed and wiped his face on his sleeve, grasping at any explanation that might help Daichi forgive him.

“I wanted to tell you, Daichi, I swear it.”

“Why would you hold back? Did you think I’d turn you in to my father?”

“No, I never thought you’d do that. Well, maybe when I first met you, you probably would have. But not now.”

“Then why? Why didn’t you trust me?!”

“It wasn’t that, I trust you!”

“How can I believe that? How can I believe anything you say now? All this time…” Daichi buried his face in his hands, breathing deeply to calm down. Kuroo’s arms were wrapped around his stomach, his back hunched as if he was caving in on himself.

He wanted to touch Daichi, wrap him up and press his face into his chest. They had just gotten to a place in their relationship that he didn’t even hesitate to touch Daichi but now that was all over. It wasn’t like they had just met with nothing between them. It was worse. Kuroo could feel the impenetrable wall Daichi was building between them for his own protection without even raising his face from his hands.

When he did finally look up, his face was cold and blank with no trace of any tears. Kuroo could hear the _crunch_ as his heart disintegrated into dust.

“I can’t deal with this right now. I gave you my word that I would save Nekoma and I will follow through on that. The day is already late, and we have barely any time to prepare if we want everyone to get through this alive. You and I will discuss this later. For now, I have to focus.”

He swept past Kuroo without another word, leaving behind a frigid gust of air to sweep over him. It didn’t affect Kuroo, he was already numb. He stared blankly at the place Daichi had been as he heard his voice behind him, giving simple instructions and refusing to say anything else that wasn’t about the impending battle. Kuroo squeezed his eyes shut but the tears still slipped out as he sobbed quietly.

It was a hard slap in the face how fragile his relationship with Daichi was. Everything had been so easy up until that point: their laughter and teasing, the trust and reliance that had been built up from nothing. He had gained it all and, in a flash, it was gone.

He fluttered his eyes and wiped his face again. Forcing a look over his shoulder, he could see everyone hard at work, trying to listen and obey Daichi but also stealing glances at Kuroo whenever Daichi wasn’t looking. Usually during training, Kuroo would remain on the sidelines with water and a towel ready for Daichi whenever he needed it. Daichi didn’t want anything from him anymore, he could feel it in the way Daichi refused to look at him with his shoulders stiff and tense.

Kuroo felt like he was suffocating even in the open air. It hurt to tear himself away, but it was far more painful to linger. He walked away from his friends and headed back into the village. His grandfather had mentioned preparing something special in his workshop that might help them in the battle, he should go straight there and help. Go where he was wanted.

He was thankful many of the remaining villagers had already gone into their houses to prepare their suppers. He didn’t want their pitying looks and he especially didn’t want them judging Daichi for his own mistakes. There were hundreds of moments he could have told Daichi the truth and now the chance was stolen from him. He could never regain the trust Daichi had in him, he knew it and he deserved it.

He paused in front of his home, his raw eyes traveling over the weather-beaten stone. It didn’t feel like his home any longer. It was a part of his past and as much as he loved it, he was fine with it staying in his past. The word _home_ automatically conjured up images of the quarters he shared with Ukai, the bright green turf of the courtyard, Daichi’s room, Daichi’s face…

A fresh onslaught of tears emerged and Kuroo wasn’t ready to go inside and face the questions. Instead, he slipped around his family’s cottage into the field behind it where the twisting trees rained down crimson leaves onto the brown grass. He wandered around a particular oak he used to climb as a young boy and sat at the base of it, nestling his back against the rough bark.

He tipped his head back and gazed up through the branches rustling in the autumn wind. The tears flowed out unhindered, slipping down his cheeks like slender rivers. There was no point in wiping them away when they’ll just be replaced by more.

His body was beginning to ache from the misery and his head throbbed painfully. A thought flashed in his mind of the prophecy Nekomata had told him in the very beginning, that he was to help Daichi become a great king who would form an alliance between all the kingdoms of the land. He rarely thought about it, he wasn’t one to dwell on superstitions and prophecies. Thinking he may have potentially ruined far more things than his own circumstances, he felt even worse than before. How could he go back? No, how could he possibly be parted from Daichi? He may not have a choice if Daichi decides he can no longer stomach his presence.

Kuroo lost track of how long he was sitting under the tree. He didn’t register the passage of time even as the sky faded into a hazy orange. It wasn’t until someone sat next to him and leaned against his arm that he pulled himself out of his own head.

“Are you alright?” Kenma asked, gazing up at the same view Kuroo was staring at. Kuroo sighed, relaxing in the soothing presence of his best friend.

“Do I look like I’m alright?”

“You look like shit. I’ve never seen you this bad.”

“Don’t hold back or anything,” Kuroo chuckled mirthlessly. “Aren’t you supposed to be training?”

“He helped me and Shibayama first and then he told me I could go and rest. I think he did that so I could find you.”

Kuroo winced with a few fresh tears and rubbed his fingers across his face. He didn’t want to know that somewhere in Daichi’s heart he still cared. He didn’t need that kind of hope.

“I thought Shibayama was using knives?”

“Daichi thought it would be best for two of us to use bows, that way we can pick off more from a safer distance and Shibayama isn't bad with it.”

“Yeah… that makes sense. Did you, um, see if he drank any water?”

“Michimiya gave him some.”

“Hm… Bitch.”

Kenma snorted and elbowed him in the ribs.

“It’s going to be okay. I know it doesn’t feel like it right now, but I think he’ll get over it.”

“Thanks, Kenma, but I don’t think he will. He’s never looked at me that way before.”

“So? He just learned a big thing about you he didn’t know before. The more you know someone, you see more sides to them. That goes for both of you, right? How can it be real love if you never see him angry with you?”

“What are you talking about? Who said anything about love? I’m his servant.”

“Kuro, don’t be an idiot. You’ve never looked at anyone that way before. And I saw how he looked at you.”

“That’s just it though. It makes this betrayal worse the more he cared for me.”

“What betrayal? Don’t be dramatic.”

“He probably sees it as one.”

“If he did, he probably would have cut your head off.”

Despite his weariness, Kuroo huffed out a laugh and shook his head.

“Yeah… maybe.”

“How long are you going to mope back here? The others are going to start looking for you.”

Kuroo took a deep breath and wiped his face again, this time his skin remaining dry as his tears finally ebbed.

“I’m getting up, I need to help Grandad with his mixtures.”

“He’s probably done by now with all the time you wasted being sorry for yourself.”

“Did you actually come here to comfort me?”

“Yes. You look better already.”

Kuroo laughed, knowing that Kenma’s harsh words did yank him out of his misery in a strange way. He bid Kenma goodnight and finally wandered inside his home. When his grandparents turned, they both frowned sympathetically though neither seemed surprised by his wretched state.

_Kenma must have stopped here first._

Mariko smiled as she swept over to him, gently nestling his cheeks with her hands and placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Should I bend over?” He teased through a sad smile and she swatted him across the head.

“You’re going to be just fine. Come help me with supper. The others should be along soon.”

“Fantastic.”

Hiroto glanced up from where he was measuring a powder into a flask and frowned at him.

“Enough of that. We didn’t raise you to mope around in despair. You’re a Kuroo and a damn good one. That Prince of yours knows it and will remember it once this news sinks in. Now help your grandmother.”

“Yes, Sir.”

He rinsed his hands in the basin and promptly took over cutting some vegetables. Mariko’s hand rubbed across his back but said nothing else, allowing a comfortable silence to fall as they dove into their work. Kuroo was grateful for it, there was nothing else to say. All he could do was wait for Daichi to come to him and reveal what was going to happen.

Just thinking about the possibilities caused his worries to stir up in his gut where they had previously settled like a weight. Kuroo laid his knife down and released a heavy sigh, closing his eyes as he attempted to clear his mind. When he opened them, he focused purely on the vegetables and sliced them just the way his grandmother liked them. It was calming in a way and as soon as he had finished his work, Mariko slid some more food for him to cut.

They were about finished putting together supper when the door to the cottage opened. The tray in Kuroo’s hands rattled as he looked up, but he was both relieved and disappointed when he saw only Michimiya and Kiyoko.

“Welcome back! You’re just in time, please have a seat, Dears,” Mariko greeted them with a warm smile. Michimiya beamed back at her as Kiyoko gave her a more subtle smile, which for her was a lot. Her cool blue eyes fixed on Kuroo and he felt another burst of guilt flood him. He had been so worried about Daichi’s reaction that he entirely forgot how Kiyoko might feel.

He opened his mouth, fresh tears bubbling up from somewhere when he thought they had all dried up. Kiyoko stepped forward and quickly shook her head.

“Don’t, Kuroo. You don’t need to apologize to me.”

“How can I not? This whole time I could have been helping you. You wouldn’t have felt so alone.”

“I used to feel alone but I haven’t felt that way in a long time. Not since I’ve been honest about myself.” She paused as she sent a shy smile to Michimiya beside her. As their hands naturally threaded together, her eyes came back to Kuroo and he could feel the warmth in them. “And you have helped me immensely, even if it hasn’t been in the most obvious way. You gave me the confidence to accept myself as I am and not view those things as faults but as characteristics of who I am.

And Kuroo, do you really think I can blame you for keeping quiet, knowing how close I am to the King? I, of all people, understand how terrifying it is. You shouldn’t be careless with who you tell this to.”

Kuroo nodded, gulping down his emotions. “I know. I don’t think it would have been careless to tell you and Daichi about it.”

“No, but I know you would have eventually told us. In your own time.”

“I was planning on it.”

“Alright, enough of this chatter,” Mariko waved as she set a tray of steaming food on the table. “Have a seat everyone and help yourselves. Where’s Daichi?”

“He was finishing a few things up with Kai. He said he’d be along soon,” Michimiya answered, sending a quick look to Kuroo. He pressed his lips tight and focused instead on putting some food on his plate. Not much, just enough to keep his grandmother off his back. He knew he needed to eat but he wasn’t in the mood for it.

“He won’t be offended if we start,” Kiyoko assured Mariko. “This looks delicious.”

“I know it’s not as fancy as you’re used to, but I do hope you enjoy it. Take as much as you like! By the way, the door right over there leads to a guest room you girls can use. There’s just one bed but you don’t mind sharing, do you?” Mariko asked, a sly grin curling on her lips. Michimiya choked on a roll and snatched her glass of water up. Kiyoko smiled and shook her head.

“No, we don’t mind.”

“Excellent! I wish your visit was under better circumstances. This is the perfect time of year to wander our lovely fields and forest, and the weather isn’t so bad to—”

The door opened suddenly, and everyone immediately fell silent. Daichi stood in the doorway, hesitant to enter any further. His eyes avoided Kuroo completely as they fell on Hiroto.

“I’m sorry for the intrusion.”

“It’s no intrusion at all, Daichi. Come in and have a seat before the food gets cold.”

Quietly the door shut behind him, but he still made no move to come closer. Kuroo held his breath as he watched, craving for Daichi to meet his eye. If that could happen, he could at least get a hint of his current feelings. He could see if there was any hope left.

“I’m sorry, I’m not very hungry.” At that, Michimiya and Kiyoko stopped eating and turned around in their seats to gape at him while Kuroo felt his heart drop to his feet. “I’m tired from the day and need a lot of rest for tomorrow. Is there anywhere I can sleep?”

“Yes, Dear. Right over there, I hope it’s not too shabby for you.”

Daichi waved Mariko off and forced a polite smile on his face. “No, I’m sure it’s fine. Thank you for putting us up.”

“Nonsense, you’re the one coming to our rescue. I do wish you would eat something though.”

Daichi hesitated, fiddling with the bag resting on his shoulder. At last, his gaze finally fell on Kuroo. There wasn’t much to read in his expression beyond his hurt and the simmering anger underneath. His stare was unwavering as if searching for something. Kuroo had no idea what his face looked like, but he hoped it conveyed how sorry he felt and how miserable he was without Daichi’s presence. He knew his eyes were probably bloodshot and his nose raw from all the crying he had done, at least Daichi could see that.

Kuroo wasn’t sure how long they watched each other, he wasn’t aware of anyone else in the room. He wasn’t even sure if his own heart was beating. And then Daichi looked away and shook his head.

“I’m sorry. I think it’s best if I just go to bed. Thank you for your hospitality,” He said and quickly swept across the room, disappearing through the door and shutting it behind him.

Kuroo startled when Mariko’s hand slipped over his clenched fist resting on the table and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“It’s going to be okay, Sweetheart.”

Kuroo cringed as hot tears sprang in his eyes, unable to hold them back. He hid his face behind his palm, hunching his shoulders like a turtle retreating into its shell.

“No, I don’t think it will. Sorry, I’m going to take a walk.”

“Tetsurou, stay and eat. It’s too late to go walking around.”

“What’s going to happen? Are the crickets going to come out and eat me? I’ll be fine I just… I just need some time to myself.”

Before either of his grandparents could argue, Kuroo slipped away and rushed out of the house. The air was frigid as the sun dipped completely below the horizon, darkening everything into shadows. Although the local tavern could get boisterous at times, it was just as somber as the rest of the village when Kuroo wandered past. Everyone was nervous about the next day, worried for their young men and their future.

Kuroo should have been worried about it as well but his mind didn’t linger on it. If anyone could rally them together and defeat the cruel men, it was Daichi. His lack of concern opened up his mind to different worries altogether, all of them circling around Daichi and the way he stared at Kuroo like he was a stranger. No wound from a weapon could hurt as that did.

He paid little attention to where he was going until he nearly walked into the river that snaked around the edge of Nekoma. He stared at the water as it skimmed over the rocks, the reflection of the stars glimmering like streamers on the rippling surface. Kuroo always loved the river, just fast enough to nearly knock him over when he was a spindly-legged child. It brought an abundance of fish that he used to spend hours trying to catch through any kind of method he could find. He’d stand in it until his lips turned blue and his grandmother always had a fit, punishing him for not taking care of himself and Kuroo shouted that he would run away to Fukurodani.

Kuroo gazed up at the other side. He had never traveled across it although he wondered what it was like since he had met the King himself. Were the people as lively as Bokuto was? The knights all seemed energetic enough but perhaps they weren’t indicative of what the rest of the kingdom was like. Bokuto had a way of pulling others along with him and Kuroo was certain that had an effect on those closest to him.

_If Daichi doesn’t want me anywhere near him, perhaps I’ll visit Bokuto after all_.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see Bokuto again, but the vision of Daichi telling him to leave destroyed all his self-control in keeping his tears at bay. How could everyone seem so sure that Daichi would forgive him? What did they know that he didn’t? They weren’t on the receiving end of his anger and hurt and they didn’t feel the debilitating guilt that Kuroo was drowning in.

He fell to his knees and dug his fingers into the soft grass that flowed over the edge and dipped into the cool water. Leaning over it, he could see his reflection wavering in the rushing current. The tears slipped off his cheeks and dripped into the river to be washed away. All he wanted was to talk to Daichi, bow at his feet to beg his forgiveness. He would do anything to set things right again if only Daichi would give him the chance.

By the time he stood up on his trembling legs, the sky was an inky blue and the moon bathed the village with pale light. The tears still flowed down Kuroo’s cheeks, but he was able to keep his sobs silent as he walked back toward the cottage. He knew better than to think sleep would come for him, but even laying on a cot outside the room Daichi slept in would bring him an ounce of comfort. He had to take all he could get.

 

Daichi sighed as he adjusted his position on the stiff bed. He would never complain about it, knowing that Kuroo’s grandparents had given him their best. Besides, he knew that was the least of things keeping him awake. It wasn’t the pale stream of moonlight flooding in from the window either, though it wasn’t helping the matter.

Nothing in his entire life had thrown him into such turmoil as finding out that Kuroo had magic. It wasn’t like Kiyoko’s situation, who discovered she had magic more recently and was terrified of it, doing what she could to ignore it. It seemed Kuroo knew all his life and apparently the entire village was aware of it.

Daichi ground his teeth as he remembered all Kuroo’s friends sharing their secret looks when they thought he didn’t see. Each one of them knew more about Kuroo than Daichi did, and that pissed him off more than anything. He wondered if the bond they had woven over the past year had been completely one-sided on his part as he grew more dependent. Kuroo didn’t rely on him for anything, why should he expect him to divulge all his secrets just because he knew everything about Daichi?

Daichi winced as he thought about those cool grey eyes, all the different ways they looked at him. Sometimes they squinted as he laughed, glittering with mischief and usually at Daichi’s expense. Other times they were wide and alert, scouring over every inch of Daichi’s body to make sure he wasn’t hurt. It was one of the only benefits about getting punched accidentally by Asahi while training, or when Tsukishima did an impressive feint and almost skewered him with a spear. It made him feel special, being the subject of so much concern. He had grown used to only feeling it from Kiyoko, it was pleasant and exciting receiving it from Kuroo.

Daichi loves those looks, but most of all he loves Kuroo’s tired eyes. In that sleepy state, his servant is stripped from his defenses and clever retorts in and in those moments, he gazes at Daichi with uninhibited fondness. It’s quiet and comfortable, a sign that, above all else, he trusted Daichi and relied on him as well for whatever it is that he needs.

_But no, I was mistaken. He never trusted me at all…_

Daichi shut his eyes and breathed deeply, hoping the heat springing in his eyes wasn’t the onslaught of undesired tears. He was still a prince and his father’s son, he wasn’t allowed to pity himself for his circumstances. So what if his servant didn’t trust him? He can move past that.

His breath shuddered as several tears slipped from his eyes. It was useless, Kuroo meant so much more to him than a mere servant. He meant more to him than even a best friend or a brother. It was like they were two sides of a single coin, balancing each other in the way he thought only soulmates should.

Daichi rolled his eyes at himself. He needed to remind himself that whatever he thought was happening between him and Kuroo was an illusion. The only thing he didn’t understand was why Kuroo chose to stay beside him if he didn’t trust him? It wasn’t like Kiyoko, who had no one else but those who lived in the castle. It would be easier for him, living in Nekoma where he could use his magic freely around people who knew him and trusted him.

The thought filled him darkness, suddenly drowning in jealousy to the point he wanted to snatch Kuroo up and ride back for Karasuno as soon as possible. Daichi growled in his ire and flipped onto his back, covering his eyes with his arm to block out the moon. He knew that was no way to treat someone you cared about, and it was the last thing he should do to earn Kuroo’s trust if he still could.

Every muscle in his body twitched when he heard the door crack open to his bedroom. He kept his breaths shallow and calm while his mind worked fast to determine where his closest weapons were. His sword was propped against the bed to his right, but it would be a stretch since the arm closest was still draped over his eyes. The knife under the pillow would be better, he determined, but he relaxed instantly when the door opened fully and he could just barely see Kuroo’s silhouette in the door from underneath the edge of his arm.

He was about to sit up and ask what was the matter when he heard a sob and Kuroo’s head drop in his hands to stifle it. The shadow of his servant swept in and shut the door silently, and for a moment Kuroo was swamped in darkness, unseen by Daichi. Something kept him from alerting Kuroo that he was awake, a curiosity or a hope, he wasn’t sure. He held his breath as Kuroo crept closer to the bed until all Daichi could see from under his arm was Kuroo’s belt and a bit of his shirt tucked into it. It took every bit of his willpower not to flinch when Kuroo tugged the blanket out from under his leg where had got twisted from his tossing and turning. His servant then proceeded to fix every bit of the blanket and tucked him in appropriately with a gentleness he had never experienced.

It soothed any part of Daichi that was still bitter and jealous. He wanted to reach out and grab Kuroo, pulling him into his arms to share each other’s warmth. If he could just do that, nothing else would matter.

Before he could move, Kuroo’s slender fingers slipped around his arm and removed it from his face. Daichi shut his eyes to continue pretending he was asleep, feeling foolish afterward when all he wanted to do was talk to Kuroo and touch him. The hands holding his arm didn’t entirely let go, however. They slid up to his hand and stretched out his arm until he felt soft lips press against his knuckles. The kiss was wet with tears, and when Kuroo pulled back, his warm breath shuddered against Daichi’s damp skin.

Kuroo sucked in several quick breaths in an attempt to calm down as he set Daichi’s hand gently on his stomach. He spun around and took one step for the door and Daichi nearly called out for him to stop, but he didn’t need to as Kuroo paused without being asked. Daichi watched through his eyelashes, holding his breath as Kuroo hunched over and wrapped his arms around his stomach. Slowly he knelt on the floor and crumpled the rest of the way and out of Daichi’s sight.

Daichi couldn’t even remember what he was feeling earlier before Kuroo entered the room. The chaotic thoughts and anger, the hard bed and the intruding moonlight, none of it mattered any longer. Instead, he stared up at the ceiling as he listened to the person he cared about most weep on the floor next to him. He could tell Kuroo was stifling it so he didn’t make too much noise, but he couldn’t hide all of it. With the number of sniffles and whimpers that slipped out from beside his bed, Daichi knew that Kuroo’s tears far exceeded what he had shed himself and he quickly came to an important conclusion. His anger was nothing if Kuroo was suffering for it.

The bed creaked underneath him as he leaned on his side, peering over the edge. He could barely see the outline of Kuroo’s trembling form, folded in with his hand covering most of his face. Unable to hold himself back any longer, he stretched his hand out and grazed his fingers over Kuroo’s shoulder. Kuroo gasped and froze at the touch, but Daichi didn’t hold back. He gripped Kuroo’s arm and pulled him upright until he was kneeling beside the bed.

“Daichi, I’m sor—” He began, but Daichi cut him off with a shush. The light spilling from the window illuminated Kuroo’s face, the streaks of tears glistening down his cheeks. In that bare light, Daichi couldn’t see the color in his eyes, but he could see the depths of sorrow and regret within them. It was the worst look Kuroo had ever given him and he decided never to allow it to happen again.

Without a word, he pulled the blanket back and shuffled over, tugging Kuroo into the bed with him. At first, Kuroo’s eyes stared back at him in shock, but with a particularly hard yank from Daichi, he fell onto the mattress and scrambled beside him. This time it was Daichi who situated the blanket over them and carefully tucked it in around Kuroo, who kept opening his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

When Daichi was satisfied with their covering, he propped up his head up with his fist and gazed down at Kuroo. He was thankful the light was to his back, and Kuroo wouldn’t be able to see him blush when he realized how close they were in such an intimate setting, Kuroo’s face nestled right underneath his own with their bodies pressing into each other. He licked his lips and brought his fingers to Kuroo’s cheek, wiping away the tears still clinging to his skin.

“No more crying, Kuroo… That’s an order,” Daichi whispered, and as usual, Kuroo disobeyed. His face scrunched and his lip trembled as more tears welled up in his eyes. Daichi sighed and snuffled even closer, cupping Kuroo’s face to force his gaze to remain on him. “Why didn’t you tell me? Why don’t you trust me?” Daichi asked, wincing as his voice cracked on the word _trust_.

“I didn’t…” Kuroo paused to take a deep breath, his fingers reaching up to twine in Daichi’s shirt. “I didn’t want you to send me away. It was one thing with Kiyoko, she had only just found out she had magic, so how could she be blamed? That and she’s like a sister to you. I’m just a servant, and while I know you would never kill me for having magic, I thought you wouldn’t want me to remain by your side. Daichi— your Majesty, please… please don’t send me away.”

Kuroo’s body shook as fresh sobs assaulted him, unable to hold back any longer. Daichi glanced down at Kuroo’s fingers turning white as they gripped onto his shirt, and he reached down to pull them away. Kuroo tipped his head back against the pillow, losing himself to despair as tears streamed from his eyes. Daichi leaned over him further, cradling Kuroo’s cheeks and stroking his thumbs across them to wipe away the tears.

“I thought I told you to stop crying,” Daichi whispered, tipping Kuroo’s face toward him. His heart hammered in his chest, but he ignored it as he dipped down and brushed his lips against Kuroo’s wet cheek, just underneath his eye. He could feel Kuroo’s eyelashes fluttering, his breath hitching beneath him. _Not enough…_

He planted another kiss on the bridge of his nose, his stomach tightening as Kuroo’s warm breath grazed his throat. He pressed his lips across Kuroo’s forehead, pushing aside the hair spilling over it and kissed there as well. Kuroo’s scent flooded his senses as he breathed in, a scent that both relaxed him and stirred up his desires. His self-awareness was beginning to set in, the gravity of what he was doing but he refused to stop as his lips traveled all over Kuroo’s face.

His hand nestled against Kuroo’s neck and under his jaw, feeling Kuroo’s heartbeat fluttering like a hummingbird’s wings. It riled him up even more and the desire to devour Kuroo was insatiable. But there were still things he needed to say. He didn’t want one seed of doubt to grow between them.

“Do you think that if we were to be separated, you would be the only one suffering, Kuroo?” He whispered into Kuroo’s ear, smiling as Kuroo shuddered all the way down to his toes.

“I didn’t think about that… I just thought you wouldn’t be able to stand my presence after discovering the truth.”

“On the contrary, I couldn’t bear for you to leave my side. Yes, I’m angry, Kuroo, make no mistake. But not all that anger is directed at you. I’m furious that I may have given you any indication that I would send you away for having magic, that our bond was so weak to be severed that easily. I’ve always believed in you, Kuroo. Do you not have faith in me?”

Kuroo sighed as he tipped his head against Daichi’s, nuzzling their cheeks together. “Of course, I have faith in you. I just… I didn’t dare hope that you would forgive me.”

Daichi closed his eyes, savoring the warmth of Kuroo’s body pressed against his own, his ticklish breath stroking his ear. He finally tore himself away, propping himself on his elbows to look into Kuroo’s eyes directly.

“I’ll forgive you for not telling me if you’ll forgive me for giving you any reason not to. Also, for getting so angry.”

“You don’t need to be forgiven for anything!”

“Yes, I do. I don’t want anything to come between us, Kuroo.”

“Then, I have one more secret that I should tell you.”

“You don’t have to say, it was unfair of me to make you feel guilty over this whole thing. You had every reason in the world to keep it a secret, especially knowing my father.”

Kuroo relaxed underneath him though he bit his lip nervously. “Daichi I swear I was planning on telling you. I was trying to find the right moment and idiot Lev stole that chance from me. But this is different. I need to be the one to say this and I can’t hold back any longer. I just hope I can still remain by your side.”

Daichi’s heart raced with an onslaught of fear but he tried not to let it show on his face. Kuroo deserved the peace of mind to reveal whatever he wanted.

“It’s alright, you can tell me.”

“Daichi,” Kuroo whispered, propping himself on his elbow to bring their faces closer. His fingers stroked into Daichi’s hair as adoration flooded his gaze. “I love you. And not just in the way a servant loves his master, or a man loves his friend. I am madly in love with you and I would give my life for you in a heartbeat.

I’m well aware of your position and the sacrifices you’ll need to make in the future. It brings me great pain, but I will suffer through it just to remain by your side. Being separated from you would be greater torture, I know that without a doubt. I’ll never mention it again if it makes you uncomfortable, and believe me I won’t force myself on you in any w—”

Daichi muffled the last word by pressing their lips together. Kuroo stiffened, emitting a surprised hum but Daichi didn’t retreat. He had dreamed of kissing Kuroo for months and he nearly did that very morning before Michimiya interrupted. He was tired of people and circumstances getting in their way. He knew what he wanted and now he knew what Kuroo wanted as well.

It only took a moment for Kuroo to relax and begin kissing him back. It was cautious, Kuroo’s lips testing soft kisses against Daichi’s with his breath shuddering between them. Daichi smiled and allow Kuroo the time he needed to catch up. It was difficult considering all Daichi wanted to do was pin him down and ravage him.

He held firm though, humming as Kuroo’s nimble fingers slipped through his hair and his lips opened wider. Daichi pressed a little further into the kiss, not enough to pressure Kuroo but he wanted him to know how much he wanted it. Kuroo inhaled deeply as his hand slipped from Daichi’s hair down to his back. He brought Daichi with him as he laid back down, his other hand snaking around Daichi’s waist. When his head hit the pillow, Kuroo drew back from the kiss to catch his breath. He opened his eyes and Daichi could see another flicker of fear reflected in them.

“Daichi, is this really okay?”

“Why wouldn’t this be okay?”

“Because I don’t deserve you.”

Daichi sighed, the air rattling in his throat to make it almost a growl. “I will literally beat the shit out of anyone who thinks you don’t deserve me. Do you want to test me on that?”

The fear disappeared entirely as Kuroo’s menacing and beautiful grin slipped into place. “No thank you. I’ve been on the receiving end of your anger enough for one day, I’m not sure I’ll survive anymore.”

“You really are a wimp, I didn’t even hit you.”

“I would have preferred a physical assault to the emotional turmoil I’ve been through.”

“You can still have it if you like,” Daichi teased, his fingers crawling down Kuroo’s ribs and he chuckled as Kuroo began to squirm.

“No, no, no, don’t you dare.”

“You think I, the heroic Prince of Karasuno, wouldn’t dare?”

Kuroo laughed as he thrashed around, desperate to get away from Daichi’s unrelenting fingers. Usually, Daichi wouldn’t torture him so much, but playing with Kuroo again filled him with overwhelming relief and Kuroo’s radiant smile was the most gorgeous sight he’d ever seen.

“Pfft, heroic. You’re not even fighting fair, your Majesty.”

“Oh? What are you going to do about it?”

Daichi paused his tickling when Kuroo stared at him hard. He seemed like he was trying to decide on something and Daichi wondered what would happen if he teased him again. Before he could speak a word, Kuroo flipped him onto his back and snatched up both his hands, pinning them above his head at the top of the pillow.

A vivid memory flashed in Daichi’s mind from several years before when he had gone hunting all by himself for the first time. He was excited to prove himself, perhaps bring back an impressive stag or a bear even to prove to his father that he was strong. It took him a while in the forest to realize he was the one being hunted and if it hadn’t been for his training, the cougar would have had him. Its eyes glimmering with hunger was what he remembered most and in the brief moment before he drew his bow to save his own life, he recalled thinking how breathtaking the creature was.

It was the same feeling he had as Kuroo hovered over him, the moonlight providing just enough light to glimmer in his predatory eyes. Daichi was strong and skilled, he knew he could break Kuroo’s grip on his hands easily. He remained still though as his heart raced with anticipation. Being caught suddenly didn’t seem like such a bad thing.

Kuroo hesitated, staring into Daichi’s soul as the tension crackled between them. Daichi smiled, knowing that even though Kuroo held his hands, he could still control the situation. When Kuroo’s eyes fell to his lips, Daichi licked them and nearly laughed as Kuroo’s expression darkened.

Their lips were connected in a heartbeat, their kisses almost urgent as their passion was finally released. Kuroo moaned as their mouths opened wider and their tongues slid together. His grip tightened around Daichi’s wrists and he pushed him deep into the mattress. Daichi spread his legs and as Kuroo nestled between them, he hooked them over his back.

Daichi thought his mind was going to explode from how good it felt, having Kuroo’s body against his. He was distracted by the encompassing heat and their lips slipping together, it came as a shock when Kuroo’s fingers slid underneath his shirt. A whine slipped through his mouth but was muffled by the never-ending kisses. He had fantasized about Kuroo’s nimble fingers for ages and to feel them grazing his sensitive skin sent his mind haywire. It was intoxicating to have them wander across his body, allowing Kuroo access to explore at his own whim. But it wasn’t fair; he wanted to touch too.

At last, he broke free from Kuroo’s grip and his hands instantly slid into Kuroo’s hair. His fingers threaded through the silky locks and gripped tight. He felt Kuroo’s subsequent moan vibrate all the way down his body and Daichi felt his desire skyrocketing to a dangerous level. It was tempting to continue down that road and give into his fantasies, but Daichi’s logical side was poking at his conscious in an irritating way.

“Mmm, Kuroo… we should, uh, we should stop,” He whispered, his words slipping out between kisses.

“But it’s so good.”

“It’s amazing,” Daichi chuckled but slipped his fingers between their lips to make sure he had Kuroo’s attention. “Trust me, I want to continue. I want to experience everything I can with you, but we only just cleared the air between us. I want to make sure that when we proceed that we have absolutely no regrets.”

“Daichi, I couldn’t fathom regretting any sexual act I’d get to do with you. Oh hell, I’m getting worked up just thinking about it.”

Daichi felt his face grow hot and he was thankful the room was dark enough to mask it. “I know, but we also need to get some sleep. We have to be up early tomorrow and fight and it’s already very late.”

“Ugh, I guess I can’t argue with that. I’ll, um, let you sleep,” Kuroo mumbled as he started to get up. Daichi pulled him back down and clicked his tongue.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Grandad set up a cot for me. Didn’t you want to sleep?”

“Yes, but not alone. Stay.”

Kuroo’s mouth dropped open and Daichi snickered as he shut it with his fingers.

“Are you serious? You want me to sleep here with you?”

“If you don’t mind.”

“Mind? Falling asleep next to you is like a dream come true.”

Daichi wasn’t sure if it was the honesty in Kuroo’s voice or the gentleness of his fingers slipping into his hair, but he felt his self-control wavering with his overwhelming love for Kuroo. He wanted to rip their clothes off and make love to Kuroo until the sun rose up. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Kuroo and pulled him down into a tight embrace. Kuroo melted against him and his face nestled against his neck as he released a contented sigh.

Daichi closed his eyes and relished in the warmth of their bodies threaded together. He felt his body growing heavy with sleep and he lazily stroked his fingers through Kuroo’s hair as sleep began to seep in. Before he lost consciousness, he buried his face into the messy locks tickling his skin and kissed Kuroo’s head.

“Then stay with me. Even after this, don’t ever leave my side.”

“Never.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! Sorry to Kuroo for putting him through that but it turned out better than okay if I do say so myself. Next chapter is going to be action-packed, so stay tuned!! I have to take a brief hiatus to work on some other projects, but it shouldn't take too long to get back to this, maybe a couple of weeks?   
> I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added a warning with this chapter, there are some graphic descriptions of violence!

Kuroo woke up with a groan, his budding consciousness making him aware of every ache and pain in his body. Most of the pain was focused in his head as it throbbed in his skull. He was about to open his eyes and assess the damage when he felt gentle fingers slipping through his hair.

His kept his eyes shut, frantically piecing together as many clues as he could without letting the other person know he was awake. They were lying together in bed, but he was definitely wearing clothes, that was a relief at least. Their bodies fit nicely together and Kuroo could tell his face was resting against the other person’s shoulder which was more comfortable than it should have been. The warmth was nice as well, but his stomach clenched at the thought of being in bed with anyone but Daichi.

That was when he noticed the humming. It was so low it was almost just vibrations rumbling through their chest. The hum grew louder, and he could pick up the tune of Karasuno’s anthem typically played at banquets and large events. Most often he heard it being sung absentmindedly by Daichi and the song had quickly become as soothing to Kuroo as a lullaby.

Relief flooded him along with a rush of nerves when he realized _he was in bed with Daichi_. Forgetting that he was feigning sleep, he frowned as the tumultuous events from the previous night flashed in his mind.  

“How long are you going to fake being asleep, Kuroo?” Daichi’s voice came out in a chuckle and it pulled the corner of Kuroo’s lips up into a smirk. He cracked one eye open and peeked at Daichi. It was still too early for the sun to be up but there was just enough light creeping in that he could see him resting on the pillow next to him. It was obvious that he had been smiling but he pasted on a scowl just for Kuroo’s benefit.

“I didn’t want to wake up, I was worried everything from last night was a dream.”

All remnants of Daichi’s scowl dissipated as he smiled softly. The fingers that were slipping through Kuroo’s hair grazed down the side of his face and cupped it gently.

“It wasn’t a dream. It was all real, you telling me you loved me, the kissing afterward, and you crying enough to flood the river.”

“Hmph, I didn’t cry that much.”

“It was close to it. You should’ve seen your face, it was pretty horrifying.”

“You should see _your_ face.”

“What’s wrong with my face?”

Kuroo narrowed his eyes, souring Daichi’s face for any imperfection. His hair was rumpled from sleep but unfortunately, it made him look soft and adorable. His eyes were dark and fathomless, crinkling at the corners as he grinned at Kuroo’s silence.

“Okay, so we can’t all have perfect faces, Majesty.”

“Shut up, it’s not perfect.”

“Hm, you’ve got a point. I may be a bit biased.”

“Because you _love_ me?” Daichi teased, his grin so maniacal Kuroo almost thought he was looking in a mirror.

“You’re going to use that fact against me, aren’t you?”

“Of course not. Mainly because you’re my servant and I tell you what to do anyway.”

“Hardly fair if we’re going to be in a relationship, don’t you think?”

“You really think I would ever refuse you anything?”

“Oh? Mind if I test that theory?”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Would you kiss me, your Majesty?”

“You don’t even need to ask. If we’re in private, you can kiss me whenever you like. But for now, I’ll humor your request,” Daichi chuckled and he leaned in to kiss him. Kuroo hummed cheerfully, closing his eyes to savor the softness of Daichi’s lips. He might be a prince but most aspects of Daichi were as blunt as a roughly hewn club. Kuroo never would have believed he could be so tender yet there he was, treating him like the rarest treasure in all of Karasuno.

What he would have given to wake up that way every morning. He couldn’t remember a moment in all his life that he had been happier as Daichi’s sweet kisses lured him out of his sleepy state. The only problem was the churning desire in his stomach to do more.

He started off subtly, opening his lips wider for a deeper kiss. Daichi smiled into it and slipped his tongue in to meet Kuroo’s. They both moaned and melted against each other, neither noticing the room brightening around them.

Kuroo’s mind was still reeling from having his feelings returned. He had suffered for so long in lonely silence, only seeing the mountain of reasons he shouldn’t be in love with his master. Daichi’s love rammed through that mountain with his usual tenacity and though those reasons still existed, they were nothing but rubble scattered on the ground. As a muscled arm cradled under his head, he had no doubt that Daichi would find a way to crush any obstacles under his feet. The entire time of their acquaintance had been spent caring for Daichi and secretly protecting him. At that moment it felt like it was the other way around.

_Mmmm, I could get used to this._

When Daichi’s lips finally pulled away, Kuroo whined pathetically and lifted his head to catch them again.

“Enough! Let me catch my breath,” Daichi laughed even as he leaned back down to kiss him one more time.

“I can’t help it, I don’t want it to end.”

“I wouldn’t have thought you’d be so spoiled.”

Kuroo gulped as Daichi caressed his cheeks, love overflowing from his gaze. “Wow, and that’s coming from a pampered prince!”

“I’m not pampered.”

“Do you think you can get dressed without my help, your Majesty? I’d like to see what your hair looks like without my help.”

“ _You’re_ one to talk about hair,” Daichi growled as he snatched the pillow and smothered it over Kuroo’s face. He snickered as Kuroo’s arms flailed around, lightly slapping Daichi’s arms and back. His muffled cries for air were suddenly overshadowed as a loud ruckus outside their room.

“What’s going on?” Daichi asked, slipping out of the bed without removing the pillow from Kuroo’s face. He was already across the room when Kuroo sat up and gasped for air.

“I bet you a sack full of gold that Lev did something idiotic again.”

Daichi huffed out a laugh and fixed his clothes before opening the door. Silence fell abruptly at his appearance but almost immediately the excited chatter began again, explaining the situation to Daichi. Kuroo was disgruntled that he couldn’t decipher it from the comfort of the bed, so he yawned loudly and swung his legs off the mattress.

“Kuroo drowned in the river and it’s all my fault!” Lev sobbed and Kuroo froze mid-step on his way to the door. Daichi’s face was flooded with guilt as he tried to reassure them, but no one seemed to be listening. Kuroo sighed and crossed the rest of the room in two steps and edged into the doorway next to Daichi.

“What the hell is going on in here? Why am I drowned all of a sudden?”

The eyes of all his friends and family locked on him as all sorts of emotions flooded their faces. Relief and confusion were rampant, but slowly everything was replaced with an eager amusement as they glanced between him and Daichi. It was only then he realized his grave mistake.

“Oh, so you stayed with _Daichi_ last night! No one could find you anywhere, so we were all worried. I’m so happy you two made up!” Mariko sang, her eyes dancing with mirth. Kuroo cleared his throat and looked for anyone who could help him out, but his _friends_ who had been so concerned for his life had suddenly jumped to the opposite spectrum. They snickered and whispered to each other, and even Kenma was giving him a look that just screamed _called it_.

“Ahem, yes, as you can see Kuroo is fine. We talked things over last night and we’re fine now. We should all focus on preparing for today though.”

Everyone groaned at the morbid reminder, but they all obediently shuffled out the door when Daichi pinned them with his famous scowl.

“Well, come sit down, you two. Breakfast is ready.”

“Thank heavens, I’m starving,” Daichi groaned and he rushed to the table, taking the seat beside Kiyoko as Michimiya giggled as his urgency.

“He’s back to normal! Well done, Kuroo.”

“I didn’t do anything,” he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck as he sat down across from Daichi. They met each other’s eyes for a moment before glancing down at their food as their faces started to brighten.

“Aren’t you going to tell us what happened?” Michimiya whispered, plenty loud enough for the entire room to hear.

“It’s none of your damn business,” Kuroo whispered back, earning a smack on the head with a ladle.

“Don’t swear to a lady,” Hiroto grumbled.

“She’s not a lady, she’s a servant.”

“It makes no difference to us. Treat her with respect.”

“Yeah! Treat me with respect.”

“Sure, I’ll treat you with respect. When you respect my privacy.”

Mariko cleared her throat before their childish argument could continue. She leaned forward on the table and gazed at Daichi cautiously. “Then, you are alright with Tetsurou as he is? You won’t send him away or punish him for it?”

“No! I’m sorry if that’s what you thought when I was so angry. I have very different views of magic than my father, that wasn’t what was bothering me. It was more that Kuroo kept it a secret from me, even knowing how I felt about magic. But we talked about it and everything’s fine. I never had any intention of sending him away.”

Mariko beamed at him and nodded. “Good, I’m so relieved. We don’t have much family left and Tetsurou is such a good boy.”

“Grandma.”

“It’s true, you are! And I’m sure Daichi knows it.”

“Well, he can be a pain in the ass sometimes.” Daichi grinned wide across the table at him, and Kuroo was conflicted to smile back or kick him in the shin. He missed his chance to decide when Hiroto hummed in agreement.

“He really can be. Now, to more important business.”

“More important than me?”

“Tetsurou, you’re not the center of the universe. Now Daichi, walk me through the plan.”

Kuroo pouted and picked at his food as Hiroto and Daichi discussed their strategy against the thieves and how best to combat them. He listened intently, however, since he had been absent during Daichi’s training sessions with his friends the day before. He was still emotionally fatigued, and he couldn’t stop worrying about the impending battle where the lives of the people he cared about most in the world were at risk.

“Do you really think they’ll fall for it? After all, it’s just fancy armor you’re going to be wearing.”

“I doubt it, but it’s the best that we can do. We have little time to prepare anything that might give us an extra— Kuroo?”

“Hm? What is it?”

Daichi stared hard at him for a moment, pursing his lips while he considered his next words. “What all can you do?”

“What do you mean?”

“With magic. What are you capable of?”

The room fell silent, surprise apparent on everyone’s face. Kuroo’s gaze locked with Daichi’s and was amazed to find only curiosity glimmering in his eyes.

“Uh, I mean I can do many things. Was there something you had in mind?”

“Is there anything you can do to make the thieves believe I’m some sort of spirit? That Nekoma is protected by gods or something?”

Daichi cocked his head as Kuroo’s grin spread wide across his face.

“Do you trust me?”

“You know that I do.”

Kuroo straightened up and laid his hand on the table with his palm up. Above it, a flame burst out of thin air and Daichi flinched away.

“You can make fire?!”

“Fire’s easy, I can do way more than that. Put your hand in it.”

The last thing Kuroo expected was for Daichi to stick his hand in the flame without hesitation. Daichi gasped as the fire licked around his hand but didn’t singe one hair.

“That's amazing,” He whispered.

“Eh, its nothing. More importantly, I can drape you in fire and it won’t hurt you a bit. Perfect disguise for a wannabe fire spirit.”

“Kuroo that’s perfect!” Michimiya cheered, giving him an encouraging squeeze on the arm. “Can I touch it?”

“No!” Kuroo squawked and extinguished the flame just before Michimiya’s fingers grazed the edge of it.

“Why not?!”

“Because it’s fire, it’ll burn you.”

“But it didn’t burn Daichi!”

“That’s because if I focus hard enough, I can prevent it from hurting one person at a time. Sorry sweet cheeks but I don’t care about you enough. Ow!”

Kuroo rubbed his arm where Michimiya had punched him. He was always amazed at the amount of power packed in that little body. Turning his attention back across the table, he barely caught the fond smile Daichi was wearing before he hid it behind his hand and cleared his throat.

“Good, that will significantly improve our chances. Is there anything else you’ll be able to do with your magic?”

“Of course! That’s just the beginning.”

Kuroo rubbed his hands together, his mind racing with all the ways he could wreak havoc on the bastards. He was once again free to wield his magic in his home village, even with Daichi there. Even back then he had never felt such a lightness of spirit as if he could do anything if only he willed it. He wondered if it was knowing how fully Daichi trusted him, or that he was so accepting of his powers that he was excited to use them. Regardless of the reason, he couldn’t wait to show Daichi what he was truly made of.

 

An hour later, Kuroo stood by himself on the top of the hill overlooking the village and the edge of the woods where the thieves were about to emerge. The sun was just cresting over the horizon with a rosy glow, but it was already being veiled by a blanket of clouds. Personally, he was satisfied with that. It would enhance the mystery if there was less light. He had a feeling deep in his bones, however, that a storm was rolling in. If it was a literal storm or metaphorical, only time would tell.

His friends were all lined up parallel to the tree line with their weapons in hand. Daichi remained hidden from view until the opportune moment, encased in his impressive armor. Kuroo was positioned close enough that he could hear Lev asking Yaku some last-minute questions. All chatter died as a flock of birds burst from the trees. Twigs snapped beneath heavy footsteps and the wind rustling through the leaves couldn’t mask the course voices coming from the forest.

Kuroo ducked low to the ground as they slipped out one at a time, spreading out to mirror his friends’ position. Some of the men laughed when they saw them and joked about farmers ready to fight with pitchforks and cow manure. Even they fell quiet, however, when the leader of the gang, Tsukuda, slipped from the trees.

He was a beast of a man, his arms on full display under his sleeveless tunic. His unruly beard reached to mid-chest and Kuroo scoffed since he once had one longer. _Of course, that was when I was pretending to be an old man_.

Tsukuda didn’t laugh as he scowled all down the line. Kuroo growled in his throat when his eyes lingered on Kiyoko and his mouth twerked to the side. Beside her, Michimiya gripped her sword tightly, bouncing on her feet as if she couldn’t wait to attack.

“What’s all this about? You all wish for a quick death? All we’ve asked for is some food and provisions and you all act like it’s the end of the world.”

The men tittered around him, not one of them concerned about the young farmers and their weapons. Kai stepped forward, wearing an impressive set of armor himself though it lacked the adornment that Daichi’s had.

“We’ll give you a chance to leave unscathed,” Kai began and was immediately interrupted by a round of laughter. He waited until it had died down before he spoke again, seemingly undisturbed by the interruption. “We have made sacrifices to the old gods and have found favor with them. If you do not leave now, they will empower us to defeat you. If you leave now, you may escape with your lives.”

As Kai spoke, Kuroo took the chance to work a little magic. He whispered some words and fog began to roll in behind his friends. None of the thieves looked frightened at Kai’s threat but many of them seemed uncertain. They all glanced at Tsukuda as he scoffed.

“I doubt you little pups would have the balls to do the right sacrifices. You don’t know the first thing about the old gods.”

“I figured you would need proof. Perhaps the fire god himself will be able to convince you.”

By that point, the entire village was masked by a blanket of fog. A droplet of light formed within it, growing brighter the closer it came. Nervous whispers interrupted the eerie silence like spattered raindrops. The leader’s eyebrows furrowed as he watched, but he refused to let fear overcome him as his men had. Even that man’s own cynicism couldn’t have prepared him for the miraculous sight that finally emerged from the fog.

It was as if a chunk of the sun had fallen to the earth, carved into human form. Daichi walked proudly in his heavy armor, the red metal reflecting the flames dancing across it. From his helmet to his feet Daichi was covered in fire and for the first time, the thieves were terrified. Even Tsukuda was rendered speechless.

Kuroo shuffled closer to the edge of the hill and licked his lips. The fire was the easy part but maintaining it while performing other magic would need every ounce of his concentration. He watched as Daichi’s chest puffed out, ready to give his own speech. Another whisper came out of Kuroo’s lips, his eyes flashing amber and the entire field rumbled with the intensity of Daichi’s voice.

“You fools! You say you are my followers, but you are weak. Men of strength and power do not prey upon those with less. You are nothing but vultures, fit only to pick at the scraps of the dead. This man has spoken,” Daichi said as he gestured toward Kai. “Leave now and never return, leaving your life of villainy, and your lives may be spared.”

“This is some trick! The fire god has never shown himself in person. Get it together, all of you!” Tsukuda shouted down the line but most of his men had backed up toward the edge of the woods, ready to flee.

“Tsukuda-san, I think we should do what they say.”

“Yeah! No trick in the world could do that! If he’s human, how can he not be burning up?!”

“Idiots! Even with the man on fire, we have them outnumbered! Bunch of cowards.”

All the chatter died as Daichi took another step closer. “A man who chooses a safer path is hardly a coward. I would say he’s more intelligent. You may be large for a human, but you are hardly impressive. What a waste.”

Kuroo snorted into the grass. It wasn’t often that he heard Daichi tear someone a new asshole with his words and he didn’t realize how much he missed it. Perhaps it was because it wasn’t being directed at him.

“And _you_ are small for a god!” Tsukuda snarled at Daichi and all the men with him gasped. “I don’t know what you’re playing at but when I kill you in front of everyone. Then they’ll all know you’re just a pathetic little man with a few tricks up his sleeve.”

His words echoed across the field, followed by a tense silence. Everyone stared at Daichi, waiting for his move as he remained still. At last, he stepped forward and ripped his sword from his sheath. The long blade burst into flame at Kuroo’s command and most of the thieves backed up a few more steps.

“Then you will feel the full force of my powers!” Daichi shouted and a roll of thunder rumbled in the distance. Kuroo could see his friends glance at each other in confusion and he knew exactly what they were thinking. _I wish I could take credit for that, but unfortunately, that was real._

“What are you waiting for, _puny_ god?” The man laughed. Kuroo winced, expecting Daichi to explode in anger. The last thing he expected was for Michimiya to release a scream of fury and run past Daichi at full speed with her sword in the air.

Kuroo whispered a quick word and her body glowed with an ethereal light, her voice becoming as shrill as a banshee. It was hard not to laugh as the burly men looked at sweet Michimiya like she was some sort of demon and began scattering.

Daichi, Kiyoko, and the rest of the Nekoma fighters took off after her. Kuroo’s whispers tickled the thin blades of grass beneath him as he turned his friends into terrifying ghouls and spirits.  Kenma and Shibayama he made nearly invisible as they lurked around boulders and trees, picking off what men they could with their arrows. Fukunaga looked like a shadow, slipping between the men and easily cutting them down with his knives. Yamamoto was literally roaring as he took on a beastly form, going after one of the bigger thieves with a broadsword.

Their enemy was caught off-guard and terrified, but Kuroo was very much aware of how outnumbered they were still. He was hoping they would scare most of them off, but the thieves only lost a couple to fear as they screamed through the forest. At least his friends seemed to be doing well with the fighting. And they had Daichi.

The prince of Karasuno had no trouble taking on several men by himself, blocking every hit when he was surrounded. He had been trained to fight since he was old enough to hold a stick, so Kuroo was confident that the men didn’t stand a chance against him. He needed to have faith in him since he couldn’t spare any concentration to worry about him.

Quick movement at the edge of the field drew Kuroo’s eye. A man with a huge ax was running toward Kiyoko and Michimiya. They were fighting back-to-back, distracted with other thieves and hadn’t noticed the man about to cut them down. Kuroo hissed and a bolt of lightning crackled down from the sky, burning the man to an ashy corpse.

The flash of light and the subsequent _boom_ startled everyone in the field. The thief challenging Michimiya gasped when he saw the smoking corpse and called out the dead man’s name in disbelief. He looked back and forth between that and the shining women in front of him, his fear mounting until he dropped his sword and ran into the woods.

_Two less to worry about._

Daichi took the chance while everyone was still in shock to kick one of the thieves to the ground. The action woke everyone up and the fight was back on in full force. Kuroo bit his lip as he concentrated, a cold sweat breaking out over his skin. He had never maintained so many spells at once and it was starting to take its toll.

_Like hell, I’ll give up. I’ll keep them going even if it’s the last thing I do._

With his enhancements, his friends seemed to be holding up well. Lev was a force all by himself, swinging a huge hammer toward several thieves that had ganged up on him. He connected it with two, knocking them unconscious (or potentially killing them, Kuroo wasn’t sure). An arrow shot from the trees and hit Lev in the shoulder. He yelled out in pain but still tried lifting his hammer to catch the other two thieves in front of him.

Yaku swept around him and hurled his spear into the forest and a moment later the archer fell forward with the spear embedded in his chest. Finding himself empty-handed, Yaku hovered behind Lev as he looked around for another weapon. Kuroo tried searching the area himself but didn’t see any in the vicinity around him, not that he could help. He flinched when Teshiro suddenly appeared beside Yaku and handed him an extra knife before fading into the growing darkness. The young man was sneaky on a normal day, adding the camouflage from Kuroo’s magic had surprised even him.

Kuroo’s head throbbed as he squinted hard at the chaotic scene. It was harder than ever to see what was happening below him and becoming more difficult to maintain the spells. He ignored the way his body trembled, not even realizing that icy raindrops had begun falling from the thick clouds above them. His breath hitched as the thieves began backing into the forest for cover and he watched his friends chase after them and out of his sight.

“No, no, no, you idiots!” He growled and ran his fingers through his sopping hair to hold it away from his face. Every ounce of his strength was going into his spells and it was vastly more difficult if he couldn’t physically see his friends. He closed his eyes and tried keeping his breaths even, luring himself into a calmer state. His mind was so consumed that he didn’t hear approaching footsteps climbing the hill behind him.

It was strange dwelling in such a trance. Instead of seeing his friends with his eyes, he could sense their presence spread out amongst the trees. Daichi was in the center of all of them, shining like a beacon although not because of any fire. The deeper the connection to Kuroo, the brighter they were and the more he could feel everything they were experiencing. Daichi was blinding like the sun, and near the edge of the forest. Kenma was like the moon, bright but shining with a cooler light.

A hand grabbed onto his shoulder suddenly and flipped him over, wrenching him out of his trance. He was so shocked he couldn’t even scream, vulnerable to the shadow hovering over him.

“Get up, you idiot,” Hiroto growled as he picked Kuroo up by his tunic and hoisted him onto his feet.

“Why are you distracting me?! I need to concentrate, Daichi’s flames are probably extinguished!”

“You can’t see shit out here and you’ll kill yourself doing that many spells from this distance. Get down there but first, put this on.”

Before Kuroo could protest, Hiroto wrapped a cloak over his back and forced his arms through. Kuroo pulled the hood over his hair and was immediately grateful for the break from the rain.

“Thanks, Grandad. I need to go.”

“Take this too.”

Kuroo froze as Hiroto held up a long staff. The wood was charred black, a design carved into it to look like scales. It was the only magical staff he’d ever seen in his life, and he had no temptation to even touch it. Not with all the bad memories and lonely feelings it instantly conjured.

“I won’t take it. I can do without it.”

“Are you going to let your pride keep you from protecting those you love? You _need_ this, Tetsurou!”

Kuroo pressed his lips tight and glared at it. At that moment, his friends were vulnerable, and he was wasting time over a festering grudge. He clicked his tongue and grabbed the staff from Hiroto.

“Fine, now get back home before the thieves find you.”

“I can take care of myself. Make me proud, Tetsurou.”

Kuroo nodded and ran down the hill. He could already feel his powers focusing from the staff’s presence and he fought down his negative feelings that would keep him from using the staff’s abilities to their greatest advantage. Hiroto was right, there was too much at stake to hold onto his pride.

 

***

 

Daichi’s breath shuddered as he cut down another thief. It was already difficult seeing past his helmet’s visor, but the rain made it ten times worse. A twig snapped behind him and he whirled around, his sword catching another blade just in time.

“Tsukuda-san was right! You’re no god!” The man hissed and raised his sword for another hit. Daichi swerved out of the way as he brought it down and he jabbed his sword into the man’s chest.

“Nope, but I’m still better than you.”

He wrenched his sword free and kicked the man to the ground to wheeze his last breaths. A cry of pain echoed throughout the trees and Daichi was relieved that it didn’t sound like any of their friends. He only had a few of them still in his sights; Yaku, Kai, and Lev were still trying to bring down Tsukuda, the thief leader. Michimiya and Kiyoko were rushing around the perimeter, trying to take out any archers they hadn’t found yet. He knew Shibayama and Kenma were not too far away, hovering on the edge of the forest at his order. All the spells Kuroo had used were almost completely faded, including Daichi’s fire.

It took all of Daichi’s training and discipline to concentrate on the fight at hand. He couldn’t help worrying about Kuroo and wondered if one of the thieves had caught him.

 _If they hurt him, their suffering will be unimaginable_.

Daichi growled in his throat and charged toward a group of three thieves that had started to approach. They spread out, intent on surrounding him but he wasn’t concerned. He had fought more men than that at once. The damp ground slowed his feet, but they couldn’t hinder his arms as he raised his sword at the first man. He used the rain to his advantage as he stepped on some leaves and slid the last bit of distance, gaining extra momentum as he swung his sword down.

The man tried to block it but it was too weak and he fell backward a few steps. Daichi didn’t hesitate to slit his throat, there was too much at stake to let any remain alive. He took no pleasure in killing but as a leader, he knew all too well the sacrifices he’d have to make to protect his people. He had met Lev’s sister, Alisa, briefly the day before. Her bruises were fading but he kept the vision of them fresh in his mind as he stabbed another thief in the gut.

Metal glinted in his peripheral vision and he immediately knew he’d been careless. He’d be lucky if the armor withstood the blade that was about to crash down on his back. Squeezing his eyes shut, he braced for the impact when a flash of light flashed around him with a deafening _crack_.

Daichi fluttered his eyes open and shook his head, unable to hear anything for a moment as he looked around. The thief that had been next to him was nothing more than a burnt corpse, the sword still clutched in his hand. The hairs on Daichi’s arms raised up as a tension crackled in the air. It spoke of something powerful and menacing approaching him from behind.

He turned around, holding his sword in front of him as a figure approached in the mist. The man was tall and imposing, his cloak whipping around in the wind and rain. In one hand he held a long, black staff, wisps of fragmented lightning coursing across it. Daichi couldn’t see his face, shadowed underneath the man’s hood, but he could just make out two eyes glowing like embers from the dark.

Daichi lowered his sword as he watched the mysterious man stride toward him. In all his years, he’d never seen anyone radiate with so much power. He had no doubt the man could snuff him out like a candle and yet he wasn’t afraid.

With a smile curling on his lips, Daichi walked toward him with his sword held limply at his side. The cloaked figure held up a hand, sparks spitting from his fingers and jerked it to the side. A bolt flashed from his palm and struck a thief that had been lurking behind a tree, the lightning passing straight through the trunk and into the man. Even then, Daichi did not stop walking toward him until he could finally see the face beneath the hood. The face he loved most in the world.

“What took you so long?”

Kuroo grinned menacingly as he loomed over Daichi. It was then that Daichi realized his flames had been ignited again as the warm light danced across Kuroo’s face.

“Forgive me, Sire. Had you stuck to the plan and remained in sight, I wouldn’t have had so much trouble.”

“Excuses. You better make it up to me.”

“With pleasure.”

Daichi was relieved his helmet was blocking his face so Kuroo couldn’t see how he blushed when Kuroo said anything about pleasure. He glanced at the staff in Kuroo’s hands and was surprised how natural it looked for him to be holding it although he had never seen it before. There was no time to question him about it, they still had work to do.

“I never thought I’d ever say this to you, knowing how pathetic your skills are with a sword,” Daichi paused to snicker at Kuroo’s frown. “Are you ready to fight by my side, Kuroo?”

“Always. There’s no place I’d rather be.”

With that, Kuroo winked and whirled the staff in his hands. His robe flowed like a wave around him as he turned away from Daichi. Several more thieves were rounding on them, already bloodied but still able to walk and raise their weapons. Kuroo pointed his staff to the ground and more lightning traveled over the ground, surging right up through the thieves’ feet. They froze in place, their bodies convulsing until the lightning fizzled out.

There was a shout behind Daichi, and he rolled his eyes as he turned to meet his new foe.

_Why do they always yell? He could have tried sneaking up on me._

The thief raised a crude looking mace with jagged nails sticking out of it and hurled it down at Daichi. He blocked it with his flaming sword and shoved the man off, whirling his sword around for an offensive strike. The thief, however, was already distracted by his mace catching on fire. He barely raised it in time to block Daichi’s sword, but the wood split easily. The blade passed through it and cut into the man’s shoulder.

Daichi tugged his sword free and swiped a killing blow, relieving the man of his pain forever. The forest flashed with blue light, the power radiating at Daichi’s back. There was something familiar about it, almost like a fragment from a reoccurring dream. The lightning was powerful but like the flames dancing across his armor, Daichi had no fear of it. It was like a shield of protection, all of it coming from Kuroo as he stood with his back up against Daichi’s.

One of the thieves that were fighting Kuroo ran around him and flinched when he saw Daichi, obviously forgetting that he was there the whole time. Daichi snorted in his helmet and charged at the man. The thief was apprehensive, but he was easily one of the more skilled with a sword as he blocked Daichi with finesse. He was quick-footed and wore little armor to hinder him, unlike Daichi who was having difficulty in the wet conditions encased in heavy metal.

The world flashed pure white around them with another ear-splitting crash. Daichi and the thief both grabbed their heads and blinked, trying to get their vision back. As impressive as the lightning was, Daichi was beginning to get irritated with how disruptive it could be to the fight.

 _We’ll need to work on that_ , Daichi thought as he straightened up, smiling inside his helmet at the thought of training with Kuroo.

The thief shook his head and looked at Daichi; his vision was back as well. He raised his sword quickly and took a step toward Daichi, but as soon as he had an arrow zipped out of nowhere and passed through the man’s throat. Daichi groaned, turning in the direction the arrow came from and spotted a damp blonde head peeking around a thick tree.

“I had him Kenma!”

“Quicker this way. Kuroo needs help, he’s tired.”

Daichi spun around and immediately saw that Kenma was right. Kuroo’s movements were sluggish and there was no more lightning coming from his hand or staff. Even the flames on Daichi’s armor was fading quickly.

Daichi’s breath hitched when the thief charged at Kuroo with plenty of stamina. Daichi ran at him and shoved his shoulder into the thief’s side, catching him off balance. The man was bulkier than the last thief, not as quick-footed but sturdy enough to remain standing. He rallied quickly and came at Daichi with a thick broadsword, his clothes and beard still smoking from Kuroo’s lightning.

Stepping slightly to the side, Daichi rammed his sword against the side of the blade instead of simply blocking it. The weight of it caused the man to fall off-balance and Daichi whirled his sword around one more time, striking the man down quickly and cleanly. He looked around quickly and saw no more thieves around them that were alive.

Kuroo was bent over at the waist with his hands on his knees, his back heaving as he caught his breath. Daichi wiped his sword off and sheathed it, his feet already rushing to Kuroo’s side.

“Are you alright? You must be exhausted.”

Kuroo laughed and shook his head. “And here I thought you’d make fun of me for weakening so quickly.”

“If you were fighting like everyone else, maybe. But all those spells… that didn’t hurt you, did it?” Daichi asked as he removed one of his gauntlets, letting it drop so he could slip his hand to Kuroo’s cheek. Kuroo smiled, holding Daichi’s hand there as he straightened up.

“I have a killer headache but that’ll fade with rest. I’m sure some loving from a handsome prince couldn’t hurt,” he snickered, looming over Daichi with his teasing grin. It made Daichi’s heart pound and he wouldn’t have been surprised if it echoed inside his cold armor. With his free hand, he unhitched his helmet, peeled it off and let it fall. Kuroo’s mouth hung open in surprise, his gray eyes widening with surprise.

Daichi lifted himself on his toes and grabbed hold of Kuroo’s hood, yanking him down into a searing kiss. With their lips already open, Daichi slipped his tongue straight in and moaned in the heat of Kuroo’s mouth. Kuroo’s shock dissipated along with his fatigue and he wrapped his arms around Daichi, pressing their bodies close.

It was still cold and raining, but the chill couldn’t find its way to Daichi at that moment. All that existed was Kuroo, his lips churning heat inside Daichi’s body and melted the cold all the way to his skin. The air simmered and crackled around them and for a while, Daichi assumed it was his hazy mind from the kissing. He opened his eyes for a moment and nearly gasped into Kuroo’s mouth.

To his left, lightning crackled across the staff as Kuroo gripped it tightly in his hand. It was fizzing the air around them, casting an ethereal light on the right side of Kuroo’s face. Red flames danced around them as well, all up Daichi’s arm and the hand still holding onto Kuroo’s hood. That was why he felt so warm, the dangerous adornment Kuroo gifted him that would hurt everyone except Daichi.

He leaned away, his chest heaving as he swallowed several deep breaths. Kuroo’s eyes were dark with desire but he didn’t chase after him as he licked his lips expectantly, waiting for Daichi to speak.

“I love you.”

Kuroo’s eyebrows shot up. “Come again?”

“I love you. Why do you look surprised to hear that?”

“Well, I mean, I know you like me, I just never expected… that.”

“You’re such an idiot!” Daichi wheezed with laughter.

“Excuse me! You didn’t answer me last night when I told you I loved you.”

“I didn’t?”

“No, you just kissed me!”

“Oh, I must have been too excited. Sorry.”

“You’re _sorry_? After all my turmoil, you couldn’t have repeated those three little wor—”

Their lover’s spat was interrupted by a yell of pain and a crash behind them. They spun around to see Kai groaning on the ground, bleeding but still alive. Yaku ran through the trees and fell down next to him, cradling his head first to check his injuries. The only other people in the forest were the Nekoma fighters wandering closer; the thieves had been killed or ran off early on in the fight. All except one.

A gravelly laugh echoed across the forest as Tsukuda, the thief leader, emerged from behind a tree. He eyed Daichi up and spit on the ground between them.

“Figures it was just some cheap magician’s trick. You’re nothing but a human, and a runt at that.”

Daichi’s blood boiled at being called a runt. He was average sized but there were those taller than him, Kuroo for one as well as the man sneering at him. But he couldn’t lose his temper yet.

“Surrender. You’re surrounded and all your men are gone. Don’t be stupid.”

“I can take care of you weakling farmers on my own, I don’t need them. And when I’ve killed you all, I’m going to burn the village to the ground. After I take all the women, of course,” he added, his eyes flickering over to Kiyoko and Michimiya.

“I’ve given you a chance to live but you leave me no choice. I’ll take care of you myself.”

“What, with your magic? The coward’s way?”

“Kuroo, turn it off.”

“What?”

“Turn off the fire and whatever magic you’re still using. I don’t want any help with his.”

Kuroo clicked his tongue and a moment later the flames extinguished, along with any lingering magic in the area. Daichi shoved off his other gauntlet and began removing his armor, much to the amusement of Tsukuda. Once it was all removed, Daichi sighed with relief at having all the weight off him and unsheathed his sword.

“Here I am, no protection and no magic. And it will be embarrassing how quickly I will defeat you.”

The man’s laugh bellowed out of him as he heaved his massive hammer onto his shoulder. “I can’t wait to crush your skull in, little pipsqueak.”

Daichi frowned but didn’t retort. Uncontrolled anger was a recipe for a quick death his father always said. He needed to hear it since he had inherited his father’s famous temper.

With a deep breath, Daichi stepped forward holding his sword at the ready. He could see Yaku and Yamamoto drag Kai out of the clearing. He took his time as he came closer, watching every subtle movement of the huge man in front of him. Blood trickled from several areas on his body, but Tsukuda didn’t seem to let it bother him. He chuckled as he came forward, gripping his hammer with both his hands. Daichi blinked when one step came quicker than the other, and he smirked at the revelation. He knew everything he needed to defeat the evil man.

Even as Tsukuda raised his hammer and charged at him, Daichi’s sword remained low. Just before the hammer was to be lowered, he took several quick steps to the side. Tsukuda pivoted and hissed as he landed his ankle wrong. His eyes instinctively closed, and gravity yanked the hammer down on its own. Daichi avoided it easily as he jumped forward as high as he could. Swinging his sword at just the right angle, it came down across Tsukuda’s neck.

Daichi landed on his feet and stepped away, watching as the hulking body crumbled to the ground and his head rolled across the damp moss.

“Holy shit that was amazing! Lev, what the hell, you killed several guys on your own!” Yaku shouted as Lev ducked behind a tree and threw up his breakfast.

“Quick enough for you, Tsukuda?” Daichi huffed, wiping his sword off on the dead man’s shirt and slipping it back into his sheath. Laughs and cheers rose around him and suddenly he was covered by several sopping wet bodies.

“Woo! Daichi-san, you gotta teach me how to do that! I’m gonna cut people’s heads off left and right!”

“Daichi, do _not_ teach Yamamoto how to do that,” Kuroo growled as he started peeling his friends off Daichi. Once they were all dragged away, Kuroo draped himself over Daichi and sighed into his hair. Daichi chuckled but he let him remain, Kuroo’s limp body telling him just how exhausted he was.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I just need a minute.”

“Well, we could go back to the village and get dry, maybe eat something. Then you can rest on top of me as long as you want.”

“Mmm, fine. I’m just relieved that you’re safe.”

Daichi pursed his smiling lips and buried his face into Kuroo’s shoulder. “Thank you for trusting me.”

Gradually, all the weary fighters dragged themselves back into the village, greeted with relieved cheers from their families. Mariko had tears in her eyes as she rushed into the rain and threw her arms around Kuroo and Daichi both. It surprised Daichi, other than Kiyoko and Kuroo, no one had ever shown such relief at his safety. His father only nodded with approval that he hadn’t gotten himself killed. He melted into her warm embrace, wishing that he could bring her and Hiroto back to the castle with them.

“Ack! You all are going to get sick for sure, fighting in all this weather. Get inside and I’ll draw some hot baths! And I have some tea made, drink that quickly and eat something as well. Tetsurou, you better sleep for a full day after using all that magic.”

Daichi winced as she dragged them into the house and started peeling their wet clothes off in the middle of the kitchen. “Um, I’m afraid we need to leave today. My father will expect us back as soon as possible.”

“He won’t know if you’ve defeated them today or tomorrow.”

“He always knows,” Daichi said, rolling his eyes.

“Hmph, well you can bathe and eat before leaving at least. Off with you all!”

Daichi and Kuroo scurried off to their shared room as Kiyoko and Michimiya ran into theirs. Mariko was hot on their heels with steaming water for the bath and they huddled in the corner to start removing their soaked clothes. Finally, the bath was filled, and she gestured toward it as an order that couldn’t be refused. When she shut the door behind her, Daichi was suddenly aware of their situation.

Kuroo stood next to him wearing hardly anything, his arms wrapped around himself as he trembled. Daichi was freezing too, but he was too preoccupied with seeing Kuroo without clothes for the first time. Kuroo had seen him naked nearly every day and unfortunately, Daichi had never had the opportunity to see him.

Despite being hunched over from the cold, Kuroo’s body was long with lean muscles flexing beneath his goose-bumped skin. His shoulders were deliciously broad and Daichi’s fingers itched to grab hold of them. He flinched when Kuroo glanced down at him and his heart sank at how pale Kuroo’s lips were.

“Kuroo, go ahead and bathe. I’m alright for now.”

“That’s not happening, your _Majesty_. Get your royal ass in the tub. I’m your servant, remember?”

“You were always more than my servant, and now we’re even more than friends. Let me take care of you for once.”

Kuroo blinked at him in shock for several moments. Daichi took the opportunity to shove him across the room and nearly shoved him into the tub.

“Alright, alright! Too bad it’s not big enough for the both of us,” Kuroo purred as he hitched his thumbs in his underwear and started to pull it down. Daichi turned and busied himself until he heard Kuroo lowering himself in the tub. He took a deep breath, hoping his cheeks weren’t too bright and knelt beside him.

Kuroo had contorted his body to get as much of himself under the water as he could. Daichi chuckled and picked up a pitcher, skimming it across the top and pouring it over Kuroo’s head. He laughed harder as all Kuroo’s hair pasted onto his face and he pushed it gently out of his eyes.

“Feel better?”

“Yes, this is amazing! I won’t take long though, I don’t want you to get sick.”

“I’ll be fine, my immune system is impeccable.”

“Famous last words.”

Daichi rolled his eyes and leaned against the tub, letting the steam warm his exposed skin. They were quiet as Kuroo quickly wiped himself off, casting nervous glances at Daichi. A delicate flush rose in his cheeks and Daichi couldn’t resist reaching out to stroke it.

“You’re so beautiful.”

“Don’t make fun of me, Daichi, I had a rough day.”

“We all lived, I’d say it was a pretty good day. And I wasn’t making fun of you, I mean it.”

“How can you say that? You’ve seen hundreds of young ladies of the greatest beauty, not to mention Kiyoko is your sister. There’s no reason you should use that word to describe me.”

“Kiyoko’s beautiful but she’s my _sister_. And no amount of fluffy dresses and fluttering eyelashes can compare to you. I know it sounds stupid,” Daichi mumbled, looking away from Kuroo as he ran a hand through his damp hair. Kuroo caught it and brought it to his grinning lips.

“It’s not stupid, I just never thought anyone would ever see me like that. Attractive, maybe, but not beautiful. Is it anything specific?” He asked wiggling his eyebrows. Daichi laughed softly and scooted closer, letting his eyes scour over every bit of his face.

“It’s hard to say, you’re incredibly unique.”

“Pfft, unique is hardly used to describe beauty.”

“I would. Honestly, I think it’s all the little parts put together. Your ridiculous hair that somehow suits you, your stupid smile that pisses me off so much.”

“Yeeeah, I can see how you fell head over heels for me.”

“And your eyes—”

“Let me guess, demonic somehow?”

“No, I was going to say soothing. It reminds me of the morning before the sun comes up, serene and perfect.” Daichi slipped his hand from Kuroo’s to cup his cheek that had brightened from the compliment. “You don’t have a bad body either.”

“It’s from carrying your armor and weapons all over the castle. I’m surprised I’ve lasted as long as I have.”

“I’m glad you have,” Daichi whispered, leaning in to hover his lips in front of Kuroo’s, “who else is going to carry my stuff?”

Kuroo snorted but kissed Daichi anyway. He pulled away immediately with a worried frown. “That’s enough for me, your lips feel like icicles. Take your pants off.”

“Can’t you be a little more romantic about it?”

Kuroo huffed as he lifted himself from the tub. Daichi preoccupied himself with peeling his pants off as he was ordered to, feeling Kuroo’s gaze on him as he dried off with a towel.

“Why do you keep looking away? I don’t mind if you check me out.”

“It’s not that, it’s just… When I finally look at you, I want it to be when we’re together for the first time.”

“Aren’t we always together? Oooooh, you mean, _that_. The sex thing that lovers do, yup. Of course, I thought you meant— well that doesn’t matter because I know what you mean now and—” Kuroo’s words were cut off as Daichi pressed his palm against his mouth.

“Does it make you nervous, talking about it?” Daichi asked with a teasing grin, slipping his hand down to Kuroo’s shoulder to allow him to speak.

“Just a little. Not that I don’t want to! I do, a lot! I mean, I’ll wait if you need me to, no pressure.”

“Kuroo, take it easy. I want to as well when we get home, but nothing needs to be rushed.”

Kuroo released a long breath and nodded. “Yeah, that sounds good. You need to get in the tub, you’re shivering.”

Daichi groaned as he finally eased into the warm water. Laying his head back against the back of the tub, Daichi glanced over as Kuroo pulled a dry shirt over his head. It was pathetic how he wished he could stare at Kuroo’s naked back for a little longer, but his logical side reminded him that there was less chance of Kuroo getting sick with clothes on.

Once he was fully dressed, Kuroo turned around and rolled up his sleeves.

“You don’t have to bathe me, you know. You should rest.”

“Nonsense. If I leave you alone, you’re liable to fall asleep in there.”

“Hm, I wish I could deny it.”

“Sit up. Sooner we get you clean and dry, the sooner we can eat.”

“Why didn’t you say that in the first place?”

Kuroo’s smile was captivating and Daichi was conflicted on whether he should bask in its beauty longer or kiss it. He missed his chance to do either as Kuroo shuffled around to clean his back. Daichi closed his eyes, enjoying the rhythmic circles of the sponge. He nearly did fall asleep until he heard Kuroo sigh. It wasn’t a relieved sigh or content. The sound had a sorrow to it and when Daichi turned around, he could see his assumption was correct.

“What’s wrong?” He asked as he lifted Kuroo’s chin. It made Daichi’s heart ache to see Kuroo so solemn with his lips pressed tight.

“Are you sure we should do this? You and me being together?”

“I have no doubt in my mind. This isn’t just some phase or flimsy decision I made without thinking it through. This love wasn’t built overnight, Kuroo, why are you doubting it so quickly?”

“I’m not doubting it, but you’re a prince! You’ll need an heir and I’m sure it’s come to your attention that I don’t have the right equipment to help you with that.”

Daichi leaned back, slipping his hand away from Kuroo’s chin to grasp his hand as it rested on the edge of the tub. “I am aware of that. I wish I could tell you that I had a definitive answer, but I don’t. To be honest, I was hoping to have it figured out before I confessed how I felt about you, but perhaps it’s better this way. Now we can figure it out together.”

“Sure, figure out how to make a baby between two men. No problem.”

“I need an heir, Kuroo, not my own child.”

“Usually that is what it means. Otherwise distant relations come out of the woodwork to try to grab the throne from your _heir_. I’d hate to see what would become of Karasuno if that should happen.” Kuroo sighed again and looked across the room though he seemed to be farther away than that. Daichi left him to his thoughts as he slipped the sponge away from him, scrubbing the last bits he needed to clean.

“You could still get married.”

Daichi stopped scrubbing, the warm bath suddenly turning as frigid as ice at Kuroo’s quiet words.

“Why would I do that?”

“I mean, that’s what Bokuto’s doing even though he’s in love with Akaashi. They’re still together but Bokuto will get married to a girl and they’re all open and probably going to sleep with each other. I don’t know, it’s all chaotic but it works for them. That night at the tavern when I left upset, it was because Bokuto reminded me about the difficulty I would have being with you. He basically told me that I had a choice to share you with someone or not have you at all. It wasn’t what I wanted to hear, but he was genuinely trying to help me.”

The memories of that night flooded back to Daichi, the hopeless look on Kuroo’s face. It all made sense at last and though he was still angry at Bokuto for hurting Kuroo at all, he could see that it was only because he cared.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that but it’s a relief to know what was really upsetting you that night. I can see why Bokuto would give you that advice. But me getting married, is that what you want? For me to sleep with someone other than you?”

Kuroo winced at the question and for a moment Daichi thought he was going to cry again. He took a long shuddering breath to hold it together and shook his head.

“No. I’m too selfish, I want you all to myself, Daichi.”

“Then I’ll only be with you.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“It is to me. Listen, I know my father has already discussed me marrying and I will probably have to meet some contenders but I swear to you, Kuroo, that it’s just to keep him off my back.” Daichi leaned forward again, slipping his wet palm around the back of Kuroo’s neck to hold his gaze. “I know you tease me that I’m a pampered prince, but you know I’ve worked hard every day of my life. I know I have it much better than others, but I have a lot given to me just because of my position. But I never asked for anything, wanted anything for myself. Until now, that is, and I don’t care what anyone thinks but just this once I’d like to be selfish too. If I’m going to marry anyone, it’ll only be you. Understand?”

Kuroo gulped and nodded. “Then, I’ll do whatever I can to help you. I love you.”

“And I love you,” Daichi whispered as he leaned forward, kissing Kuroo softly. He wanted to do more but his body shivered from the cooling water. “We have plenty of time to figure it out and talk. For now, get me out of this damn tub.”

“As you wish,” Kuroo chuckled and kissed Daichi on his forehead, “my love.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments so far!! They are so encouraging and they really motivate me to keep going, especially since this series is so time-consuming. Just FYI, the rating's going to go even higher next chapter, for reasons ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated!! And I'm also sorry this update is coming right after Kurodai week, ha ha ha. It's just the way it happens sometimes.   
> Also, the rating has gone up if you haven't noticed! This chapter does contain smut but it's easy to skip if it's not your thing (Kuroo's second POV scene is the start). Make sure you scroll down to the bottom for one final thing that you'll need to read!

“How did we end up bringing more stuff back than when we left?” Kuroo groaned as he staggered into Daichi’s bedroom and dropped a heap onto the floor. He cringed when several things clattered loud enough to be heard all the way down the hallway.

“Several reasons,” Daichi answered, shooting Kuroo a dirty look as he swept past him. “We needed to bring back the weapons we took with us, and then there are the ones Kai made, sacks of delicious muffins from your grandmother, and a bunch of odd trinkets from Fukunaga.”

“Oh, don’t ask. I’ll take those.”

“Deal. The muffins are mine.”

“What?! You have to let me have some, she’s _my_ grandmother.”

“She’s mine too.”

“Huh?”

“She told me before we left that I could consider her my grandmother as well, so you’ll have to share her with me.”

“Then you need to share the muffins.”

Daichi’s smile cracked through his stubborn glare and he huffed out a laugh. “Fine, I’ll let you have some.”

Kuroo smiled back and a peaceful quiet settled between them. It suddenly smacked Kuroo in the face that they were back home, standing in Daichi’s bedroom. The sky was darkening outside, and they were exhausted from the battle they had that morning and the journey right after it. It meant soon Daichi would retire to bed and Kuroo would go back to his own quarters like a proper servant. It was strange how that didn’t seem quite right anymore.

Kuroo sighed and scooped up some of the items he’d thrown on the floor, laying them out on the bed. His skin tingled as he heard Daichi removing some of his outer clothing, about all he could manage by himself. Kuroo smiled and was about to sneak over and help him when his fingers pulled back the cloth covering the staff he had used in battle.

He could hardly breathe as he stared at it, the black charred wood and the intricately scaled design. It didn’t give him the disgusted feelings it did before, but he knew it would be a long time before he accepted the staff as his own.

“Are you alright?” Daichi asked softly, his palm pressing into Kuroo’s back. Kuroo relaxed at the touch and nodded.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just that I didn’t want to bring it back with us.”

“Why do you hate it so much? Wasn’t it useful during the battle?”

“It belonged to my father, one of the many things he left behind when he abandoned us.”

“He was a wizard as well?”

“Yes. Apparently, he was exceptional; renowned and respected throughout many lands. What use are fame and glory when you can’t even take care of your own family?”

“Is that really why he left?”

Kuroo sighed and covered the staff up with the cloth. “No, my grandparents told me that he had no choice. It’s hard for me to comprehend that. How could he have one option available which consisted of leaving us?”

“I don’t know, but I don’t think your grandparents would lie to you, even to make you feel better.”

“No… they wouldn’t.”

“Hey,” Daichi whispered, luring Kuroo’s eyes to him. He smiled and stretched his hand up to graze Kuroo’s cheek. “If there was some terrible situation that would separate you and me, you know that my thoughts would constantly be with you? No matter how much time would pass?”

“Like hell I’d be separated from you.”

Daichi laughed. “It’s always a possibility. I may need to go into battle with my men, someplace you don’t belong.”

“But you know I can fight.”

“With magic, something you can’t use around anyone else.”

“Alright fine, you win. I know that you wouldn’t forget about me.”

“And that I’d do everything I could to come back to your side. Life is hard, Kuroo, and it doesn’t always favor those who are in love. This isn’t a fairy tale.”

“No, but I believe in making my own fate.”

Daichi’s smile stretched wider, flooding Kuroo with such adoration that he nearly forgot his own name.

“I know you do. What kind of servant decides he’s going to seduce a prince?”

“I didn’t _seduce_ you.”

“You snuck into my bedroom last night.”

“Weeping… I came in, laid on the dirty floor, and cried like a baby. Last time I checked, that wasn’t attractive at all.”

“It wasn’t, but I did feel bad for you.”

“I’m so grateful for his Majesty’s pity,” Kuroo responded in a deadpan tone. Daichi laughed softly and lifted himself on his toes. Kuroo’s indignance melted quickly and he leaned down to meet him, their lips brushing softly together. They pulled away for a moment and chuckled nervously.

“It’s late, we should probably prepare for bed,” Daichi said as he glanced down at the bed, a blush emerging on his cheeks.

“Yeah, Ukai’s probably wondering where I’m at.”

“I mean, I’m sure he knows you’re back. Do you think—” Daichi paused as he licked his lips, his eyes lifting to meet Kuroo’s, “Do you think you could stay? It would probably be nicer for you, sleeping on this bed than your cot downstairs. I’m sure you’re sore from the battle.”

“Yeah! I am, that would be really nice. You, uh, wouldn’t mind?”

“I think I’d prefer it,” Daichi whispered with eyes dark as coal. The tension between them crackled like Kuroo’s lightning, although he wasn’t using any magic. His heart was racing as his mind rushed forward to the near future when they would be in bed together, no crying this time but with more kissing. Perhaps touching and some clothes removed, so he could feel Daichi’s warm skin against his own.

“What are you thinking about?” Daichi teased as he trailed his fingers down Kuroo’s chest. “Dirty thoughts?”

“What? No!” Kuroo squeaked in a high register he didn’t know he was capable of. He cleared his throat and ignored the way Daichi was trying not to laugh. “Just, you know, things.”

“Dirty things.”

“How can you even tell?!”

“The look on your face, obviously. You’re good at hiding some things, but not when your thoughts are sexual. You may have to work on that if we’re ever in public.”

“I do not.”

“Just the other day when you were shaving me? Right over there?”

“Oh god, you were so hot.”

“My point exactly… so were you.”

“Yeah, I almost kissed you right then until we were so rudely interrupted. Maybe we should make up for it?”

“Hmm, reading my mind.”

Kuroo grinned widely as he slipped his arms around Daichi’s waist, bringing him closer. It still astounded him how he was able to do that and Daichi never pushed him away. He eased straight into Kuroo’s embrace and melted against him, his lips lifted high to reach Kuroo’s.

Both their bodies stiffened when they heard a gentle knock against the door.

“Are you serious?!” Kuroo whispered, wishing he hadn’t said anything about being interrupted. Daichi frowned as he looked at the door and pulled away from Kuroo.

“Who is it?”

“It’s your father, may we speak?”

They were separated in a heartbeat, sharing disappointed smiles as they fixed their clothing.

“Yes, come in.”

Kuroo bowed low as the door creaked open, the king looking as stern as ever when he shuffled through it. His eyes scoured over Daichi, lingering over a few cuts and bruises before nodding with satisfaction.

“I’m glad you made it back safely. Did you take care of everything?”

“Yes, those thieves won’t be bothering the people of Nekoma anymore.”

“Are they all dead?”

“Most of them. There were only a couple that fled, and I doubt they’ll be any trouble.”

“Good. I knew you could handle it even with so few helping you. Kuroo, did you get involved in the fight?”

A jolt of fear swept through Kuroo, but he was able to keep a straight face as he shrugged. “More or less, your Majesty.”

“If waving a stick around at the enemy counts as fighting.”

The king laughed and clapped Kuroo on the shoulder. As he shuffled past them to wander toward the fire, Daichi caught Kuroo’s eye and winked at him. Kuroo grinned back despite the jab. Technically, Daichi wasn’t wrong.

“Kuroo, I would like to have a word with my son. You can go ahead and get some rest.”

“Oh, thank you, your Majesty,” Kuroo said with another bow. He glanced at Daichi who seemed just as disappointed as Kuroo felt.

“Yes, that’ll be all, Kuroo. We’ll continue later.”

“Very well. Good night, Sire.”

Kuroo glanced at the king’s back and grabbed a few items off the bed, most particularly his staff covered in the cloth. He peeked over his shoulder one more time to stare longingly at Daichi’s back. It was a wrench tearing himself away, they had been so close to having an enjoyable night together. His insides squirmed at the thought that they might have made love if the king hadn’t interrupted, but he was relieved that he decided to before things heated up.

He tried focusing on the positive aspects as he weaved past other servants on his way to his shared quarters with Ukai, but it was difficult under the circumstances. His feet seemed to grow heavier with every step he took away from Daichi. They had grown so close over the past couple of days and overcame serious hardships. It felt wrong to leave him after all of that but he had no choice. He was certain it wouldn’t be the last time the king would come between them. It had only just begun.

 

***

Daichi frowned when Kuroo shut the door behind him. He had been looking forward to keeping Kuroo with him all night, snuggling close as they slept or _didn’t_ sleep. Regardless of how they spent their time together, Daichi wasn’t looking forward to sleeping in his big bed all alone. It never bothered him before but after one night with Kuroo he felt completely spoiled. He wondered if Kuroo felt the same.

“Here,” his father said, startling Daichi from his thoughts. He glanced up to see his father holding out a glass of wine as he poured himself one as well. Daichi accepted it and followed his father to two chairs set in front of the fire. The king groaned as he sat, seeming years older than he was as he sipped his wine and stared into the fire. Daichi followed suit, smiling as the licks of flame reminded him of Kuroo’s magic that covered him that very morning without harming him at all.

When his father first entered the room, he was certain they were going to have a serious conversation about their altercation in the throne room a couple of days before. He was even more certain that whatever they spoke of would turn into a fight like always. Unfortunately, he and his father were made from the same mold: proud as a lion and stubborn as a donkey.

“I’m sorry.”

Daichi blinked in his surprise and looked at him, not sure if he had heard correctly. “What did you say, Father?”

“I said I was sorry. We did not part on good terms and I’m relieved you made it back safely so we could make amends.”

“I felt remorseful leaving like that as well. I prefer not to fight with you, especially in public.”

“It will happen more often from now on, I’m sure,” the king chuckled and shook his head. His dark eyes drifted from the fire to Daichi, his smile melancholy. “I’ve heard many say you are the spitting image of me, both in looks and personality. I have raised you to be proud and strong, unrelenting and always moving forward. I should have expected that to bite me in the ass one day.”

Daichi smiled as his father laughed. “Well, I am sorry I opposed you in front of so many people. It was not respectful.”

“No, I should have listened to you, I know that now. I taught you to fight for our people and protect our kingdom. Then, when I should have sent some men to protect our people, I refused with my mind consumed with other matters. You were right and if I can’t trust you with the kingdom’s best interest now, how can I after I leave this world?”

“I’m still learning, you don’t need to beat yourself up over this. I’m thankful you allowed me to go at all, otherwise, that village would have lost some good people. Those thieves were cruel and needed to be stopped.”

The king smiled fondly at Daichi, his fingers tapping against his goblet. “When you stared me down in the throne room… it wasn’t a reflection of myself that I saw. I could have sworn it was your own mother staring back at me, furious that I wasn’t doing the right thing.”

Daichi felt like a glass of cold water was flung into his face. He could count on one hand how many times his mother was mentioned by his father. It was forbidden to even speak of her around the king, his heartbreak over her death was so great.

His father nodded at his stunned silence, the smile slipping away from his lips. “It’s unfair that you know so little about her and yet it’s incredible to me how like her you are, regardless of that. No one has ever dared to oppose me as she did, and she liked to do it quite often. She used to make me so angry when her sense of justice interfered with my plans, but I always came around to her in the end.

God, I loved her. The only thing more wrong than her being taken from me at such a young age is that you never got the chance to know her. She would have adored you. She _did_ adore you, those few moments she was able to hold you in her arms before passing from this world.”

Daichi’s eyes blurred with tears as he listened, and he quickly flicked them away. Despite the intimacy of the moment, his father never approved of tears and the last thing he wanted was to interrupt his father’s generous sharing of his memories. Daichi told himself and others that he was always fine with not having a mother, but it was one of the biggest lies he’s ever told. His chest ached to know more about her, _anything_ he could. All he heard were whispers among servants, echoing over the stone walls of the castle. Whenever they caught him lurking nearby to listen, they scattered like a flock of birds. His mother’s image in his mind never became clearer than a vague shadow, an elusive ghost that he was never able to grasp.

“Can I ask you something?” Daichi finally asked as his heart pounded with anticipation.

“Of course, son.”

Daichi’s mind whirled with thousands of questions. Anything from what her favorite food was to how she died rattled about in his head in a chaotic jumble. He glanced up and startled at a slight glistening in his father’s eyes, something he’d never seen in his life. His stern lips were turned up in a slight smile and all the chaos in Daichi’s mind faded, whittling down to just one question.

“What did you love most about her?”

His father’s eyebrows shot up but after a moment his face relaxed as he huffed out a laugh. “That’s not easy to answer, I loved everything about her. It was her exquisite beauty that caught my eye first, I thought I had seen an angel. It was when she opened her mouth and sassed me for the first time that made me so angry that I couldn’t get her off my mind, and I always came back for more. Her love and compassion for others captivated me and shamed me all at once. Simply having her around made me a better man.

I think if I had to choose one thing that I loved _most_ about her, though, was her honesty. While others flattered me to my face and went along with my every whim, I knew that I could rely on her to speak the truth. She never feared me, not even before we were married. She respected me as much as she needed to, but she loved me enough to hold me accountable.”

His father sighed and took another sip of wine, allowing his words to sink into Daichi. As he set the empty goblet on the armrest of the chair, he leaned forward and smiled.

“Daichi… I hope one day you find someone just like that for yourself. Not just a pretty face, not someone who pours lovely words on you that they don’t mean. Someone who will support you and love you for who you are, but also kick your prideful ass when you need it. From what I saw the other day in the throne room, I have faith you’ll be a great king after I am gone. With someone like that by your side, I guarantee it.”

“Thank you, Father. I hope I will, too,” Daichi answered with a smile, knowing full well that he already had.

 

***

“What am I doing?” Kuroo whispered to himself. His feet scraped over the floor as he pivoted, his soft footsteps echoing in the silent hall outside of Daichi’s room. He stopped immediately, repulsed by even the thought of returning to his bed downstairs. It would almost be preferable to sit outside Daichi’s room and sleep against the stone wall. If anyone found him in the morning, they’d probably just assume he was drunk.

Kuroo huffed out a sigh and walked back, not stopping in front of the door but pacing back and forth as he sorted his thoughts. Daichi had told him he wanted him to stay, but that was before his father came in. He said they’d continue later, but that could be tomorrow or in a month.

He knew it was no use going back to his room. He was too worked up to sleep even after the exhausting day he had. Kuroo paused and glanced at Daichi’s door, wondering if perhaps he should just walk in like he had the previous night. Daichi hadn’t thrown him out then, but he had been crying and needed consoling. He honestly believed there was a high chance Daichi would let him stay, but even if there was just a miniscule possibility that Daichi would turn him away, he couldn’t chance it. Just the day before he thought he had destroyed the relationship they had. He didn’t want to go through that again.

Kuroo growled and began pacing again, his feet shuffling a little harder in his frustration. Even if he couldn’t sleep, perhaps it would be better to go back to his bed. At least there he can imagine what could have been as he pretended to sleep.

He paused, taking one last look at Daichi’s door. Pursing his lips, he reached his fingers out and stroked them against the wood. Daichi was so close as he always was, but there was always something in the way. He didn’t know how, but Kuroo wanted to destroy every barrier between them even something as simple as a door.

Slowly his fingers slipped down the wood grain until he pulled them away. He turned to walk down the hall for the last time when suddenly Daichi’s door was wrenched open and Kuroo flinched back with a gasp. Barely visible in the remaining torchlight was Daichi, naked from the waist up and eyes as dark as coal. For a moment, they stared at each other until Daichi reached forward, grabbing a handful of Kuroo’s shirt and yanking him inside.

The door slammed shut behind him and he could hardly see since the room was lit only by the dying fire in the hearth. Kuroo was forced back against the door, two hands gripping his arms and warm lips pressed against his a moment after. It all happened so fast, it took Kuroo a moment to catch up but once he had, he melted into the kiss and grabbed hold of Daichi’s waist.

Daichi released his arms and dug his fingers into Kuroo’s hair, luring a moan out of Kuroo. He never would have imagined he’d enjoy having his hair pulled, but Daichi tugging on anything of his was an incredibly attractive thought. As if Daichi could read his mind, he pushed his hips forward and communicating to Kuroo exactly how turned on he was.

“Those pants feel a little tight, your Majesty. Perhaps you need a little help with that?”

“Yes, I give you permission to remove them.”

Kuroo snorted, unable to stop the unattractive noise before it burst out of him. “Are you going to be this bossy the whole time?”

“I don’t know, it depends.”

“On what?”

“On whether you _like_ it,” Daichi whispered, tugging lightly on Kuroo’s bottom lip with his teeth. Kuroo growled and furiously messed with the front of Daichi’s pants, all while trying to continue the stream of passionate kisses. As soon as they were undone, Kuroo slipped his fingers inside, dragging his hands down Daichi’s skin as he shoved his pants lower. When he could no longer reach, he crouched to slip them off completely and continued to kiss every part of Daichi he could reach.

His lips traveled down Daichi’s neck and across his broad shoulders. When they reached his ample chest, he couldn’t resist grazing his teeth across it and giving a playful nip on one of his pectorals. He didn’t have to ask Daichi if he was enjoying it. His Majesty was communicating quite well with deep moans and gripping his hair even tighter.

Kuroo’s gumption increased the further he knelt. His fingers dug into the back of Daichi’s thighs, feeling the firm muscle coiled just underneath the skin. He hummed as he placed a delicate kiss against one of Daichi’s worst scars, only to lick across his abdominal muscles a moment later.

“ _Kuroo_ ,” Daichi hissed as he yanked up on his shoulders.

“What is it? I’m just getting to the good part.”

“Get your clothes off, _now_.”

If Kuroo was being honest, Daichi didn’t order him around that much. Usually, he only did it to get a rise out of Kuroo. But never before had Kuroo been so excited to follow one of his commands as he scrambled to his feet and tore off his shirt. As soon as his head was free of it, Daichi cupped his face and pulled him down for another searing kiss.

Kuroo lost himself in the warmth of Daichi’s lips. Daichi’s body was so hard and rough, it was fascinating that they could be so soft and pliant. They felt so perfect against his own lips, he could only imagine how good they’d feel somewhere else.

An impulsive shiver ran down Kuroo’s back, abrupt enough to catch Daichi’s attention. He pulled away and grinned up at Kuroo in the most sinful way possible.

“What is it that you want, Kuroo?”

“Pfft, I thought that should be obvious, your Majesty.”

“No, I mean _specifically_ ,” Daichi said, punctuating every syllable of the word as his fingers trailed down Kuroo’s chest. “You’ve fantasized about us being together, haven’t you?”

“An embarrassing amount of times, I admit.”

“Then what have you imagined? I want to hear every naughty detail.”

Kuroo’s jaw hung open, unable to speak although Daichi was waiting. He didn’t seem to mind, however, as he chuckled deep in his chest and grabbed the front of Kuroo’s pants. As Daichi stepped backward toward the bed, he dragged Kuroo along with him.

“How long are you going to make your master wait?” Daichi teased when he finally stopped, lifting himself up to plant a kiss on Kuroo’s open lips.

“Uh, well, I, um, have thought about a lot. Of course, I’ve dreamt of going all the way, entering inside you if it’s possible.”

Daichi gave an impressed hum as he danced his fingers over Kuroo’s back, but other than that he didn’t interrupt.

“But, doing anything with you at all is a dream come true. Just touching is enough to feel like heaven. I never thought I would feel your hands on me unless they were beating me to death.”

Daichi laughed and lightly pinched Kuroo’s skin, not hard enough to hurt him. “Go on, I know there must be more.”

“Of course, there’s more! I want to do everything with you. What I would give to feel your perfect mouth on me,” Kuroo whispered, leaning down for another kiss. He was stopped abruptly by Daichi’s hand pressing against his chest.

“Are you telling me… that you, a servant, have pictured me, a royal prince and _heir to the throne_ , putting my mouth on your cock?”

“I— wait, it’s not like I expect you to do it! I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—” Kuroo’s words were cut off as Daichi burst out laughing. There wasn’t even any time for Kuroo to be offended by the ruse when Daichi swung him around and hurled him onto the bed.

“You’re lucky, Kuroo Tetsurou,” Daichi purred as he climbed on top of Kuroo like some sort of wild animal stalking its prey, “That I would do _anything_ for you.”

Kuroo heard nothing but his own pounding heart as Daichi quickly undid the front of his pants and began peeling them off.

“How did you do that so quickly? You can’t even take off your own pants.”

“Your pants are simpler!”

“Forgive me for being poor, unable to afford fancy pants.”

“Then I’m going to give you a raise, so you’ll have to suffer as much as I have.”

“Except I actually know how to remove your pants, so I’ll be just fine.”

“You do _want_ me to kiss you right here, right Kuroo?” Daichi asked as he grazed his fingers down Kuroo’s freshly exposed erection. The delicate touch made him whine and grab hold of Daichi’s bedsheets on either side of him.

“Yes, please. I’ll be quiet.”

“Oh no, I don’t want you to be _quiet_ ,” Daichi chuckled just before running his tongue up the length of Kuroo’s shaft. Kuroo moaned as he squeezed his eyes shut, focusing only on the wet heat careening around the most sensitive part of his body.

At first, Daichi gave experimental licks. He ran his tongue around different areas of the shaft, paying careful attention to Kuroo’s honest reactions. Kuroo could almost feel Daichi’s smirk when he swirled it over his head, but it hardly mattered to him at that moment. He couldn’t believe it was happening to him, that Daichi was willingly putting his mouth on him. Even more than that, he seemed to be enjoying it.

It was a shock when Daichi stopped licking although he remained close enough that Kuroo could feel his warm breath ghosting over him. Curious, Kuroo fluttered his eyes open and propped himself on his elbows. Seeing Daichi hovering between his legs, staring down at his cock was nearly enough to send him over the edge. It was nearly intolerable when Daichi met his gaze, smiled, and licked his lips.

His calloused fingers wrapped around the base of his shaft to hold it still before pressing his slicked-up lips against the head. Kuroo was panting as Daichi slowly pushed lower, more and more of his cock disappearing inside Daichi’s hot mouth. He continued until his lips touched his own fingers and then dragged them back up. This time Daichi paused just underneath the head before pushing back down much faster.

A groan ripped through Kuroo’s throat, his muscles seizing as he struggled to maintain his self-control. Even in his wildest dreams, he never thought it could feel so good. His mind was growing hazy with lust as he reached out to grip his fingers into Daichi’s soft hair. As Kuroo’s fingers dragged over his scalp, Daichi hummed appreciatively, sending delicious vibrations straight into Kuroo.

“Uh, I know you just started but I’m not going to last much longer if you keep going.”

Daichi blinked and pulled off of Kuroo with a _pop_. “Does it feel good?”

“You have no idea. I’ve never felt so good in my life.”

“Well, I hope I can make you feel even better.”

“Are you competing with yourself?”

Daichi laughed as he slipped off the bed and rummaged around in his nightstand. “In a way, I guess.”

“What are you looking for?”

“Something we’ll need if we’re going further. Do you want to?” he asked, glancing at Kuroo with a flicker of uncertainty.

“Of course, I do! I’ll go as far as you’re comfortable.”

Daichi smiled warmly but he still seemed oddly nervous. He cleared his throat and lifted a narrow bottle from his drawer and pushed it shut.

“Good, but you need to let me know if _you’re_ uncomfortable with anything.”

“I can’t imagine I would be. What’s that?”

Daichi slipped back on the bed, pursing his lips as he fondled the bottle in his hand. Inside, Kuroo could see that it was two-thirds full of a liquid.

“It’s a special kind of oil. You can use it on your fingers and, um, your _you know_.”

“You mean that thing you just had in your mouth?” Kuroo snickered, earning a hard jab on his arm. “Why are you so shy all of a sudden?”

“It’s embarrassing! You can imagine the conversation I had with Ukai-san to get it.”

“You told Ukai-san?!”

“It’s not like there’s a stall at the market for this kind of stuff! And I didn’t tell him who I was using it with. Although I’m sure he could guess, he’s more observant than my father.”

“For which I’m very grateful,” Kuroo sighed. He reached out and took the bottle from Daichi, maneuvering the cork out and giving the contents a sniff. “Wow, it smells good.”

“Feels good, too.”

“Oh? You’ve used it before, Majesty?”

“Don’t call me that when we’re in bed.”

“You didn’t answer the question.”

Daichi huffed and glanced away with an adorable pout on his face. “I’ve tested it on my own, is that okay?”

“Of course. It’ll help you direct me in what to do,” Kuroo said soothingly, stroking his fingers against Daichi’s cheek to lure his gaze back. Daichi’s expression softened as he leaned into Kuroo’s touch.

“Okay, where would you like me?”

“Wherever you’re most comfortable.”

Daichi nodded and shuffled further back on the bed, lying down on his back. He gulped as he spread his legs wide, the mix of nervousness and trust melting Kuroo down to his core. It was difficult trying not to stare. He’d seen Daichi naked before but had only stolen glances here and there. Having him laid out in front of him like a feast was like a dream come true.

Kuroo shook his head to focus and maneuvered himself between Daichi’s legs. Carefully he poured some of the oil on his fingers and slipped the cork back in the bottle. He set it down where he could grab it easily if he needed more and reached down to slip his fingers between Daichi’s cheeks.

He took his time, running his fingers over Daichi’s entrance and glanced up to check on Daichi’s reaction. His eyes were squeezed shut and the way his chest heaved, Kuroo could tell that he was nervous. More nervous than he’d ever seen him.

Resisting the urge to tease him a little, Kuroo stretched as far forward as he could to press kisses all over Daichi’s face. He could see his body relaxing with every one and eventually he was able to coax his eyes open.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay. I love you, Daichi, and I’ll never hurt you.”

Daichi smiled and reached up to slip his fingers in Kuroo’s hair, pushing it back to reveal his whole face. “I know, although I’m sure this will hurt some.”

“I’ll do my best to prevent that, but it will help if you relax. Trust me.”

Kuroo turned his head and kissed Daichi’s wrist. He heard Daichi’s quick intake of breath and smirked, kissing the sensitive skin again as he started to work a finger inside. His body was aching to enter Daichi, he’d waited so long for this moment. But he kept control just knowing that seeing Daichi enjoying himself along the way would be just as rewarding as the act itself. They were partners, sharing in both the pain and the pleasure.

He methodically worked Daichi open, entranced by the sweet smell of the oil and the dim light of the fire dancing across Daichi’s sweaty body. Fingers gripped into his hair as his mouth traveled down Daichi’s arm, sucking and licking more than delicate kisses. He wanted to taste every inch of him that he could.

Once Daichi seemed to be properly enjoying his finger, he slipped a second one in. To offset the uncomfortable sensation, Kuroo dropped and planted his mouth over Daichi’s nipple, giving it a suck and a whirl of his tongue. Nonsensical words poured from Daichi’s lips as his breath shuddered. Under his skin, Kuroo could feel his heart pounding and it filled him with pride that _he_ was filling the prince with such pleasure.

He no longer needed to worry that one day he’d walk in and find someone in bed with Daichi; it was his place now. All the men and women he’d seen eyeing Daichi up like he was a dish at a banquet, _they’ve_ never seen him undressed, panting and moaning. They’ve never licked his salty skin or felt his lips on their own.

If Kuroo wasn’t so grateful for Daichi’s love, his ego would have increased dramatically. It wasn’t pride that filled him up. He was overflowing with eagerness, excitement, and comfort that Daichi was finally his. And he belonged to Daichi; always have, always will.

Kuroo’s lips traveled further around Daichi’s chest, lingering in every sensitive area he could find. He enjoyed the teasing aspect of it, varying between his tongue, lips, and teeth to leave Daichi guessing. It was when Daichi growled that he knew he had struck gold, but he was punished for it with a sharp tug on his hair. Well, it was meant to be a punishment but felt a fiendish delight every time.

Soon, however, Daichi’s voice grew quiet. A concern that he wasn’t pleasuring him enough grew in Kuroo’s mind and he raised himself to see Daichi’s face. His face was flushed, and it seemed as if he was still enjoying it but he also looked a little nervous as he bit his lip.

“Daichi, what’s wrong?” Kuroo asked tenderly, reaching his free hand up to cup his face. Daichi released his lip and smiled as he pressed his hand against Kuroo’s to keep it against his cheek.

“I’m fine, I just started thinking…”

“Are you having second thoughts?”

“What? Are you kidding? If you don’t put your dick in me tonight, I am going to be extremely angry.”

“Okay, okay!” Kuroo laughed, and despite the threat, Daichi smiled with him. “Then what is it, love?”

Daichi cocked his head at him, staring at him in wonder. “How do you do that? You call me by my first name, a title, _love_ , and it’s so natural. All of it sounds endearing and I struggle just to call you Tetsurou.”

“Is that what this is about? I would love for you to call me that, or any nickname you want.”

“Ah, so _slave_ or _idiot_ would work as well?”

“Or we could go back to Kuroo.”

Daichi chuckled and raised himself on his elbows. He kissed Kuroo with the sweetness of honey, melting him down to his core. At that moment, he could have called Kuroo anything and he would have thanked him for it.

“Tetsurou,” he whispered between kisses and Kuroo hummed appreciatively. Daichi’s arms circled around his neck and pulled him back down on the bed. Their lips opened up, deepening the kisses and allowing their tongues to slip together. His fingers were having an easier time slipping in and out and Daichi seemed hungry for more. He clenched down over them and pulsed his hips in time with Kuroo’s hand.

“How long are you going to make me wait?” Daichi breathed in his ear. Kuroo shivered as he grazed his teeth over his lobe.

“I’m not sure you’re ready.”

“Please? We can go slow, but I want you _now_.”

Without waiting for Kuroo’s reply, Daichi shoved him back up and snatched the bottle of oil. He uncorked it and poured some over his palm. Popping the cork back in, he tossed it aside and rubbed his hands together, keeping his dark eyes locked with Kuroo’s.

Insatiably curious about what he was up to, Kuroo continued his work stretching Daichi as his other hand cradled the back of Daichi’s neck for support. Once the oil was warmed on his hands, Daichi cupped them around the base of Kuroo’s shaft and rubbed them all the way to the tip. A stream of expletives ran from Kuroo’s lips as he tipped his head forward, bumping it gently against Daichi’s.

“Feel good?” Daichi chuckled.

“God, yes.”

“It’ll feel even better when you come inside me.”

“Are you trying to kill me?”

“Why would I want to kill you? I just want you to make love to me, _Tetsurou_.”

Every time he said it, he managed to make his name sound sexier than the last. It snapped Kuroo’s self-control into oblivion and with a growl, he pushed him back down and slid his fingers out. He hooked his hands under Daichi’s thighs, raising them up slightly to give himself more room to maneuver. Glancing up, he saw Daichi lick his lips expectantly, his fingers already gripping into the sheets.

_Mustn’t keep his Majesty waiting._

He pushed in slowly, almost as much for his sake as for Daichi’s when the encapsulating heat overwhelmed him. It was truly the best feeling, sinking inside Daichi and connecting them, body and soul. Daichi’s head was thrown back, his mouth gasping for air. The faint glimmer from the fire highlighted his strong jawline, and Kuroo craved to get his mouth on it.

He took a deep breath once he was fully inside, a dappling of sweat already forming on his forehead. Releasing Daichi’s thighs, he sank forward and cradled his arms around him. Immediately Daichi relaxed and embraced him, lifting his face to finally reach Kuroo’s lips.

Their kisses were soft, their heavy breaths blending together every time they released. Quiet laughter interrupted the flow, both in disbelief that they’ve finally made it to that point. Kuroo beamed down at Daichi as he stroked his fingers down his cheek and across his elegant jaw.

“Are you alright? Feeling good?”

Daichi gulped as he nodded. “Yeah. It feels amazing.”

“Do you think I can move?”

“Yes, I’m ready.”

Kuroo pressed his forehead against Daichi’s, both of them closing their eyes as he pulled back on his hips and bumped them forward. Daichi gasped lightly but tightened his grip on Kuroo’s shoulders. Every thrust was overwhelming, a burst of sensuous friction that sent shivers cascading across Kuroo’s body. It was a struggle to hold back, his instincts pressuring him to buck harder and faster. Hearing his name moaned in that deep, rough voice was the perfect reminder of why he needed to take it slow, although that alone was enough to send his senses reeling.

He set a steady pace, rocking into Daichi as he sank deeper into his arms. Kuroo’s lips peppered across his stubbled face and nibbled playfully at his jaw. A gentle laugh huffed in his ear and he buried his burning hot face into Daichi’s neck. Inhaling the spiced scent he’d come to adore, Kuroo felt as if he was surrounded by Daichi and he wanted to drown in it.

Calloused fingers dug into his back, firm thighs wrapping tight around his waist signaled for a change of pace. Kuroo raised himself up on his forearms and planted his knees into the mattress for stability. Daichi’s large dark eyes stared up at him expectantly, teasing his lip between his teeth. Kuroo grinned down at him as he raised his hips, nearly pulling out of Daichi completely. He slammed his hips down and immediately went up again. Harder, faster, he rocked Daichi deeper into the mattress. Their voices escalated, no longer caring if anyone heard them down the hall. Sweat slicked between their bodies, glistening in the firelight. Kuroo wanted to lick every tendril slipping around Daichi’s muscles. He couldn’t if he wanted to keep thrusting at the rate he was going, but he couldn’t resist running his fingers over them.

Daichi’s body shuddered underneath him, encouragements whispered frantically as Kuroo’s hand traveled lower. Between the sweat and the dribbled pre-cum, Kuroo didn’t need to add any oil to his hand as he wrapped it around Daichi’s neglected erection. He pumped it in time with his thrusts and was rewarded as Daichi cried out in ecstasy.

Everything was tighter and hotter, his mind suddenly fizzing like one of Ukai-san’s medicinal mixtures. His movements grew erratic as he chased after his climax, knowing Daichi was just about there. Beneath him, Daichi’s muscles clenched, his throat bobbing as he struggled to hold on. Kuroo swirled his thumb around his head, knowing just what would push him over the edge. With a cry, Daichi threw his head back, his body seizing as he released into Kuroo’s hand.

Kuroo wanted to stare at him, to touch Daichi’s trembling lips but he could no longer hold on. Inside the heat was too intense, the walls clamping down on him and sending his mind into a frenzy. He dropped down, wrapping his arms around Daichi to pull him in tight. His hips pulsed quickly, giving that little extra friction to ride out his own climax.  

Their movements gradually slowed down, their eyes fluttering as they finally caught their breath. Kuroo pressed his face against Daichi’s sweaty neck, kissing his warm, salty skin. Beneath it, he could feel his pulse still racing and he smiled lazily as he listened to the purr of Daichi’s heart. Fingers slipped into his hair, luring his eyes closed with a wave of sleepiness.

After a minute or two, however, Daichi shifted underneath him, grunting with discomfort. His mind awoke with a jolt and he eased up, grimacing at their messy state. He slipped out of Daichi and gave him a quick peck on the lips before struggling to get off the bed. His legs were wobbly, his muscles exhausted from not having any rest since their battle that morning.

_It was totally worth it_ , Kuroo thought with a content smile on his lips. He grabbed the basin of water and a towel, bringing them over to the bed. Dipping one of the towels into the water, he tenderly wiped Daichi’s body down and cleaned out the areas that needed it.

As the damp towel ran over him, Daichi sighed and hummed his relief. Kuroo could feel his gaze on him, and not just his face. He grinned as he spotted Daichi’s eyes traveling all over his body.

“You’re finally able to look at my naked body?”

“Yes. Now that you’re mine, I feel like I can look at you all I want. If that’s okay.”

“Well, normally I’d be uncomfortable with someone looking at me like a piece of meat. But I can let this slide for all the times I’ve checked you out when you weren’t looking.”

“You mean when you _thought_ I wasn’t looking. There were many times you lost track of time,” Daichi chuckled, snatching the towel from Kuroo and flinging it at his face. Luckily, Kuroo’s reflexes were getting sharper and he caught it before everything he just wiped off of Daichi was smeared onto his face. He tossed the towel on the floor and raised his eyebrows in triumph but Daichi rolled his eyes, apparently not impressed.

Kuroo shrugged and moved the basin off to the side. Slipping a knee on the bed, he helped usher Daichi up onto the pillows and peeled off all the bedding that had been messed up. He tossed them on a heap on the floor as he walked to a wardrobe, pulling out fresh bedding to lay on top of Daichi.

“You’re going to have to clean that up tomorrow.”

“Yeah, yeah. For now, I need some sleep. I’m exhausted.”

“Me too. Come here.”

The weight of the past two days was weighing heavily on Kuroo’s shoulders. From thinking he may have lost Daichi when he discovered the truth about Kuroo’s magic, sleeping that night in Daichi’s arms as he wept, the battle that morning and overexerting his powers; he was worn down to his very core. His emotions welled up suddenly as he stood by the bed, gazing at Daichi smiling at him with his arms wide open.

He gulped and drew in a shuddering breath before diving into Daichi’s embrace, giggling as Daichi grunted from the impact. The bed was warm and soft, large enough for them both to stretch out yet they both melted together in the middle. Instead of stuffing his face between the pillows, he planted it between the pillow and Daichi’s neck, threading their limbs together for the perfect fit. As soon as they were settled, it only took a heavy sigh and they both fell into a deep sleep with smiles on their lips.

 

***

In another wing of the castle, Kiyoko’s heart raced in her sleep. It was alarming, having another horrific dream after months of peace as Yui slept next to her. As always, visions flashed across her mind and she was unable to wake herself to escape. Only this time, it wasn’t brief flashes of different scenes. It was just one, more violent than any she’s had before.

It was dark. The lack of vision increased the volume of the screams and shouts surrounding her. It was difficult to decipher anything in the chaos but eventually, she recognized voices yelling around her, the Karasuno knights in particular. There was a roar in the background, so constant she wasn’t sure at first what it could be.

A horse snorted as it ran, a gleam shining off its smooth black coat. Its hard breath puffed out as steam in the cold air and with enough concentration, Kiyoko recognized it as Daichi’s horse Banri. Slower than it would happen in real life, she saw him toss its head with a determined neigh and Daichi’s sword raised above his head.

The vision stretched out and she saw Daichi at last. Blood trickled from his head, his face hard set as he yelled for the charge. By his side, Suga and Asahi rode, terror mixing with their impenetrable sense of duty as they raised their weapons. To Kiyoko’s confusion, Suga lifted his crossbow and pointed it to the sky, not straight ahead. They were all looking up.

Kiyoko winced as a sound pierced her mind, a tear slipping from her eye and falling to her pillow. The scream trembled the world she was seeing, hurting the people she loved as much as herself. The last thing she saw before her vision clouded over was a stream of scalding fire from above; flames erupting from a giant mouth of razor-sharp teeth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I'm so happy to be finished with this arc, it was in my head for so long and it's a relief to finally get these boys together and in their lovey dovey romance. Of course, it's not all smooth sailing from here on out, he he he.   
> I'm not sure when I'll get around to the next fic, it will also be a multi-chapter but I'm not sure it'll be as large as this one was, we'll see. I plan on finishing "Cure for a lonely life" first, but it shouldn't take me long since one of the chapters is finished and the other is partially finished.

**Author's Note:**

> *braces for impact* Ummmm, I'll work really hard on the next chapter for you guys, lol. I haven't done a cliff hanger this bad since Kuroo Tetsurou and His Merry Band of Cats XD


End file.
